


Seperti Mencari Jarum di Tumpukan Jerami

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M, Opposites Attract, Tattoos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin bertemu dengan seniman tato yang juga memiliki gambar penis di pipi kirinya.</p><p> </p><p><em>Alternate Universe-Soulmate</em> di mana segala bentuk coretan yang ada di tubuh seseorang akan muncul juga di tubuh pasangan jiwanya dan akan menghilang seiring dengan frekuensi pertemuan serta tumbuhnya kedekatan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Menulis ini sambil menunggu pulih. Bagian dari pelarian #pasca84. Saya kangen Eruri parah banget so, here I am, ngasup diri sendiri.  
>  _Ignore that lame summary, I'm such an OTP trash_  
>  Ucapan terimakasih untuk [ariniad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad) yang mau _brainstorming_ bareng selama nulis ini. Uhuhuhu. Selamat membaca!
> 
>  **Disclaimer**  
>  Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime

Waktu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, Erwin adalah satu-satunya siswa yang tidak pernah absen dalam mematuhi aturan. Selalu datang lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, mengumpulkan PR dengan tulisan yang rapi, dan mengajukan pendapat ketika sesi diskusi dimulai. Ia mengencani gadis bernama Marie dan sempat menyusun berbagai rencana untuk kehidupan mereka di masa depan. Mereka akan berkuliah di universitas yang sama kendati ilmu yang mereka ambil berbeda satu sama lain, menyewa apartemen bersama dengan pembagian tugas rumah yang rata. Marie menyiapkan sarapan sedang Erwin mengambil _shift_ makan malam. Masing-masing memegang kunci dan sepakat apabila salah satu dari mereka lupa membawanya, maka kunci lain akan ditaruh di bawah pot kaktus depan pintu. Setelah lulus dan cukup mapan, mereka akan menikah dan pindah ke Madison untuk membangun sebuah rumah di pinggir desa, memiliki anak di usia dua puluh tujuh tahun—dan nanti, saat anak-anak mereka tumbuh dewasa, Erwin dan Marie akan menghabiskan sisa uang simpanan untuk berkeliling dunia. Mereka cukup percaya diri untuk mengklaim perasaan cinta mereka sebagai suatu pertanda; bahwa mereka adalah takdir satu sama lain.

Sekalipun bergaul dengan teman sejenis berandal Bronx, Erwin tidak pernah mengutuk—berkata kasar sih sering tapi kalau mengutuk orang, nyaris tidak pernah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengutuk saat tak sengaja mencoret wajah Nile Dok—saingannya di klub catur kota— dengan spidol saat permainan kartu, dia menggambar dua obat nyamuk di pipi kiri dan kanan Nile lalu siapa sangka gambar itu ia temukan satu jam setelahnya di wajah Marie. Dia dan Marie tidak pernah membicarakan tanda lahir itu sebelumnya, tak pernah pula ia pedulikan akan tetapi kali ini Erwin harus benar-benar waspada. Persetan dengan konsep _soulmate,_ takdir, atau apapun itu. Ia sudah berkencan dengan Marie selama bertahun-tahun dan bakalan tidak lucu kalau Nile main tikung dalam waktu hitungan detik hanya karena Marie adalah pasangan jiwanya.

❉

Pelham _bay park_ sialan.

Di penghujung musim panas ketika ia berada di tingkat akhir, Erwin tahu kemalangan akan menimpa dirinya. Marie dan Nile bertemu—ia ingin mengatakan secara kebetulan, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan—di balik bilik pemandian umum tepi pantai. Tak ada seorangpun yang membicarakan obat nyamuk di pipi ataupun pasangan jiwa. Kendati demikian, Nile dan Marie tetap jatuh cinta. Sadar bahwa tak bisa melawan semesta, ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Marie.

Beranjak delapan belas tahun; usai menamatkan sekolah dan melepaskan Marie, yang berkelindan dalam pikiran Erwin hanyalah berekspansi. Ayahnya berceloteh tentang studi arsitektur di Massachusetts tapi Erwin menampiknya. Ia menegaskan bahwa yang diinginkannya bukan sekadar titel sarjana; ia ingin lebih dari itu.  Keluar dari kelir yang membuatnya berfantasi; bertemu orang-orang dengan rona yang berbeda. Menemukan destinasi yang lebih baik dari Madison. Lantas membangun kehidupan baru di sana. Mengambil linguistik sebagai lapangan studi. Membuat ayahnya murka.

Bicara soal ayahnya, sudah beberapa minggu ini Erwin mengabaikan semua pesan dan telepon darinya.

Usianya kini tiga puluh tujuh dan ia tinggal jauh di Sarajevo, ayahnya tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan soal pasangan hidup. Natal tahun kemarin, elakan-elakan seperti, “Sori, pekerjaan menumpuk dan tak sempat angkat telepon,” atau “Aku akan ada perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu, jangan hubungi aku dulu,” masih mempan. Akan tetapi, kemarin malam ayahnya mulai mengumpat di layanan kotak suara, “Anak brengsek! Angkat telepon sialanmu!”

Ayahnya memang hobi teriak-teriak ketika memberikan kuliah, tapi Erwin tidak tahu kalau hobinya yang itu bisa dibawa-bawa ke ranah komunikasi jarak jauh juga. Lebih-lebih dengan anak sendiri yang hampir kepala empat. Topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari pasangan hidup dan kepulangan ke Amerika pula. Mungkin lantaran pensiun dan usianya yang jompo, dia penuh temperamen; mudah tersinggung dan mudah marah.

“Kau terlalu bergantung pada _soulmate_ -mu itu! _Nonsense!_ ” hardik ayahnya keras di telepon.

Erwin memijat batang hidung, mencoba meredakan migrain yang dari siang merongrong kepalanya. “Bukan begitu, Ayah. Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang cocok, lagipula, aku baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun,”

“Kau sudah tiga puluh tujuh tahun,”

Ayahnya tidak bergantung pada konsep _soulmate._ Ia menikahi perempuan yang bukan pasangan jiwanya dan hidupnya baik-baik saja, tapi memang selalu ada yang kurang. Hingga akhir hayatnya, Erwin sadar bahwa tatapan ibunya selalu terarah ke luar jendela rumah, mengirimkan rindu entah buat siapa. Dia tidak pernah bertanya siapa di antara mereka yang menginisiasi pernikahan; tak mau buang-buang energi untuk sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bubur.

“Aku akan menikah, tapi tidak sekarang.” Ujar Erwin diikuti embusan napas dramatik. “Lalu, satu hal lagi, aku tidak peduli soal pasangan jiwa atau apapun itu jadi kau tidak perlu cemas.”

Erwin menutup telepon.

Pria berambut pirang itu lantas berjingkat dari kamarnya menuju dapur, mengeluarkan sebungkus kopi instan dari kabinet dan menjerang air. Ia bersandar di konter, ada hantu-hantu kerdil yang berkongregasi di kepalanya, memikirkan omongan ayahnya juga _lesson plan_ yang belum rampung untuk materi kuliah besok.

Sejurus kemudian, jerit cerek memecah lamunannya. Erwin menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku dan mengambil _mitten._ Diangkatnya gagang cerek itu dengan hati-hati dan dalam suatu jeda yang tak direncanakan, Erwin hampir membanjur lengannya sendiri.

 _“Shit!_ ” dia mengumpat, buru-buru menaruh cereknya kembali di atas kompor. _“_ Tidak, tidak, tidak lagi!” Erwin memerhatikan garis dan kurva yang mulai menjalar dan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Warnanya hitam pekat, menyembunyikan warna uratnya yang menonjol. Memijat keningnya sekali lagi, Erwin membawa cangkir kopinya ke balkon.

Tato-tato selalu hadir di penghujung musim. Dimulai dari delapan tahun lalu, kulitnya seolah-olah menjelma jadi kanvas. Gambar pertama yang didapatnya adalah huruf katakana ‘ri’ di betis. Gambar itu digosoknya beberapa kali menggunakan sabun tapi tintanya permanen, seperti tahi lalat dengan corak yang besar. Ia sadar, tato ini berasal dari pasangannya nun jauh di sana. Erwin mengabaikannya di bulan pertama; toh, cuma di betis dan bentuknya kecil, tidak akan mengganggu.

Usai huruf ri, markah-markah lain kembali muncul. Semusim sekali, kadang seminggu sekali jika gambarnya cukup besar. Punggungnya kini hampir penuh dengan gambar-gambar yang tak terdefinisikan—bukan abstrak, tapi memiliki unsur semantis. Angka-angka romawi yang melintang di punggungnya, misal. Bisa jadi tanggal lahir, tanggal jadi, tanggal meninggal seseorang. Siapapun punya hak untuk mengabadikan memori dalam tubuh melalui tato. Ya, tapi tidak cocok jika diterapkan di dunia dengan konsep, ‘tinta yang ada di tubuh pasanganmu, akan muncul di tubuhmu juga’.

Erwin mengamati gambar baru di pergelangan tangannya. Akar-akar berduri yang dianyam seperti gelang, tanpa warna atau tulisan. Naga-naganya, besok ia akan memindahkan arloji ke tangan kanan.

❉

“Jadi … kau punya tato baru,” kata Mike begitu Erwin mengambil tempat di bagian luar kedai kopi miliknya.

Mike Zacharius adalah pemilik kedai kopi yang paling terkenal seantero Sarajevo. Berjarak tiga belas kilometer dari kampus, Erwin selalu menghabiskan Senin sore di sini sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Memesan tufahije[[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)] dan kopi Bosnia sembari berbincang dengan kawan-kawannya. Ia juga sering berkenalan dengan ekspatriat lain dan bertukar cerita dengan mereka. Erwin tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya demi membunuh waktu selain mengajar, membaca, dan memburas.

Topik pembicaraan sore ini adalah tato baru di pergelangan tangannya. Erwin heran mengapa Mike begitu jeli padahal rajah itu sudah ditutupnya dengan tali arloji.

“Aku rasa kau harus mulai mencari pasangan jiwamu itu,” ujar Mike.

Erwin memotong tufahije dengan sendok, “Untuk apa?”

“Menghentikan tato-tatomu? Mereka akan menghilang begitu kau bertemu dengannya,”

“Aku ingin, tapi nyaris tidak punya waktu,”

“Nah, nah, tapi kau sedang makan kudapan di sini,”

Erwin terkekeh, “Ya, itu beda soal. Aku butuh sedikit _break_ , mencari orang membutuhkan waktu yang banyak,”

“Tidak butuh waktu banyak bagiku untuk menemukan Nanaba,”

“Oh, apa kau pernah mencari? Nanaba datang sendiri.” Alis rapi Erwin terjinjing naik. “Dan kau punya kedai kopi, banyak orang yang kautemui,”

Mike menarik tubuhnya, bersandar di punggung kursi. “Pikirkan profesimu,” ucapnya. “Masa, pengajar bertato,”

Ah, profesi.

Erwin mencopot arlojinya. Telunjuk dilarikan ke corak di pergelangan tangan. “Orang yang membuat tato ini, menurutmu seperti apa?”

 _“_ Seniman?”

“Seniman gila.” Kata Erwin. “Karena itu aku agak malas mencarinya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika orang ini punya tindikan di sekujur tubuh juga rambut yang warna-warni,”

Mencoba menemukan pasangan jiwa bukanlah prioritas utama Erwin sejak awal. Mengapa harus patuh pada konsep _saklek_ perihal pasangan jika kau punya hak untuk memilih.

Populasi manusia di dunia mencapai angka tujuh miliar, satu di antara mereka adalah pasangan hidupnya. Satu di antara mereka adalah seniman gila setengah masokis—demi Tuhan, kenapa dia harus melukai diri dengan membuat tato sesering itu—yang merupakan pasangan jiwanya. Mengorbankan waktu untuk menemukannya? Yang benar saja. Timbang menggantungkan nasib pada pasangan jiwa yang belum tentu watak dan keberadaannya, Erwin lebih pilih mencari pasangan hidup yang bisa membahagiakan dirinya. Tak masalah jika kelak istrinya lebih sering mencuri pandang ke luar jendela untuk melamun—seperti ibunya.

“Rambut warna-warni tidak terlalu buruk, kurasa,” Mike kembali menyambung pembicaraan. “ _Ombre_ begitu kan sedang tren,”

Erwin melenting mungil, “Ingat profesiku, kawan?”

“Selama kau tidak mengencani mahasiswamu, tidak apa-apa.”

“Sesumbar,” Erwin tertawa. Tufahijenya tandas, pun kopi di cangkirnya. Erwin belum ingin beranjak. Ia hendak menikmati langit yang meredup di atas kubah masjid Gazi. Melihat orang berlalu-lalang dan memenuhi kedai kopi Mike. Ketika sore, pelanggan menjadi lebih masif.

Suara tawa yang lantang membuat Erwin dan Mike memberi jeda pada pembicaraan mereka sejenak. Hange Zoe tengah berbincang dengan pemilik toko burung di ujung jalan, membagi lelucon receh. Wanita itu repot membawa banyak kantung kertas belanjaan, Erwin tebak mereka semua berasal dari toko buku dan stasioneri di BBI Centar.

“Eeeerwwwiiinnnn! Miiikkee! Yuhu!” kelotak sol sepatunya tak luput di antara riuh pengunjung kedai. Kali ini Hange mengenakan _sheath dress_ berwarna _navy_. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari yang Erwin ingat. Pipinya pun lebih gemuk dibandingkan terakhir kali Erwin melihatnya. “Hei, hei, hei,” Hange mencium pipi Erwin dan Mike sebelum meletakkan setumpuk belanjaan itu di samping kaki meja.

Hange adalah rekan kerja Erwin dan merupakan pelanggan tetap di kedai Mike selama bertahun-tahun. Hange mengajar di departemen filsafat, kadang Erwin berpapasan dengannya di koridor fakultas.

 _“You look so happy today,”_ kata Mike.

Erwin memutar bola mata, _“She looks happy everyday. A happiest woman in the earth,”_

Hange duduk di samping Mike dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. “Aku selalu bahagia,” bahunya berkedik senang. “Mike, aku ingin baklava[[2](%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D)] dengan almond dan nutella,”

“Suruh pelayan,” jawab Mike.

“Kau yang panggil,”

Mike menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali dan seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka; mencatat pesanan Hange; mengumbar senyum pada bos.  Anak muda itu terlihat memerhatikan tato di lengan Erwin, tapi ia tidak berkomentar dan Erwin tidak menjelaskan. Erwin tahu bahwa anak itu merasa janggal karena tato dan kemeja rapi begitu kontras satu sama lain.

“Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?” tanya Hange.

Mike menyeruput kopi, matanya melirik Erwin.

“ _Nice tattoo you got there, Sir Erwin,”_ Hange menarik tangan Erwin. “Ulah pasangan jiwamu lagi?” cengirnya.

“Yah, begitulah,”

“Aku sarankan kau cepat-cepat menemukannya,”

“Tadi Mike juga mengatakan hal yang sama,” Erwin bersungut. “Tapi kan tidak semudah itu,”

“Duh, bukannya apa ya, tapi aku rasa pasangan jiwamu ini sedikit … sinting?” Hange membuat gerakan memutar dengan telunjuk di tepi pelipisnya. “Tatonya banyak sekali! Apa menurutmu dia salah satu kaki tangan Bajramović?[[3](%E2%80%9C#note3%E2%80%9D)] _A mafia?_ ”

“Jangan membuat nyali Erwin makin ciut, Hange,” timpal Mike.

“Aku bicara yang sejujurnya, Mike. Sudah banyak yang bergosip tentangmu lho,”

Sejenak, wajah Erwin mengerut, “Gosip? Tentang apa? Siapa yang bergosip?”

Pelayan membawakan pesanan Hange dan meletakannya dengan hati-hati di meja bundar. Ia pun meminta izin pada Erwin untuk merapikan bekas makannya sebelum pergi.

“Mahasiswa yang bergosip,”

“Soal tatoku?”

“Uh-huh,” Hange membelah baklavanya menjadi dua bagian, dia berbicara dengan mulut setengah penuh. “Salah satu dari mereka melihat tato di betismu ketika praktik sosiolinguistik katanya, memang saat itu apa sih yang kaulakukan?”

Erwin mengingat-ingat. Sosiolinguistik merupakan salah satu mata kuliah praktik yang diampunya untuk mahasiswa semester lima. Mata kuliah berasaskan euforia mahasiswa, begitu biasa ia menyebutnya. Bagaimana tidak, Sembilan puluh persen kegiatannya adalah liburan sedang sisanya merekam ujaran penutur bahasa di perbatasan antara Bosnia dan Montenegro untuk dianalisis setelahnya. Erwin harus mengawasi tujuh puluh mahasiswanya setiap tahun, mengambil peran sebagai orangtua—atau pengasuh.

Ah, dia mulai ingat. Barangkali saat pergi ke pesisir pantai, Erwin menggulung celananya hingga betis. Luput akan tato ri dan kanji mandarin yang ada di betis kiri-kanannya.

“Mungkin saat aku ke pantai bersama mereka, aku menggulung celanaku,” Erwin menjawab pertanyaan Hange barusan.

“Oh, pantas saja,”

“Mereka bilang apa soal Erwin?” tanya Mike, ikut penasaran.

“Gosip-gosip ringan sih; apa Mr. Smith itu pernah menjadi anggota mafia?; apa yang menyebabkan Mr. Smith bertaubat?”

Mike terbahak, kopi tersembur keluar cangkir. Mereka gemar menertawakan kecacatan satu sama lain.

“Tapi, ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa tato itu sebenarnya milik pasangan jiwamu lalu mereka bilang, kasihan juga ya Mr. Smith, usia segitu belum bertemu dengan pasangannya,”

“ _Well,_ terimakasih.” Dengus Erwin. “Kenapa setiap orang begitu terobsesi dengan pasangan jiwa?”

“Bukan obsesi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasangan jiwa adalah bagian dari hidup—seperti menghirup oksigen?”

“Kita tidak bisa melakukan komparasi antara menghirup oksigen dengan bertemu pasangan jiwa, Hange,” tutur Erwin. “Aku harus bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, agar tato-tato ini tidak menggila, itu saja.” Erwin tersenyum; ia mencolek krim di atas baklava Hange dengan telunjuk. Menggapai kotak merah di dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan rokok untuk dirinya sendiri. Batu api siap mencucuh ketika Hange kembali membuka mulutnya.

“Erwin, aku baru ingat! Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tempo hari?”

Erwin menyulut rokoknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hange. “Tawaran yang mana?”

“Almeera.”

“Almeera?” tanya Mike.

“Almeera!” Erwin menepuk keningnya cukup keras. “Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau tentu ingat pengalaman kencan butaku yang terakhir,”

“Itu kan kandidat dari Mike, dia mengenalkanmu hanya selayang pandang. Yang ini, aku tahu luar-dalam,”

Erwin menggeleng cepat, “Apapun alasannya, _no._ ”

“Erwin, _please,_ Almeera mungkin bukan _bule_ sepertimu tapi aku berani jamin, dia benar-benar tipemu!”

“Tipeku?”

“Dia adalah wanita yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak menggunakan riasan berlebihan, tutur katanya halus, cukup pintar, tapi tidak kaku. Pasangan jiwanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, dia juga—”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Erwin memotong. “Kenapa kau harus membahas soal pasangan jiwanya?”

“Duh, aku tahu alasanmu sulit menjalin hubungan pasti karena dibayang-bayangi trauma soal Marie dan Nile, dua temanmu itu. Tidak akan ada yang merebut Almeera,”

“Sok tahu,”

“ _Shush_ , sudahlah. Ayo, satu makan malam tidak akan membunuhmu, Erwin.”

“Kalau dia yang terbunuh, bagaimana?” Erwin melempar lelucon, sejurus kemudian dia dan Mike tertawa.

“Erwin, minimalnya kau punya pacar meski tidak menikah.”

 _“No,_ ”

Hange menarik juntaian rambutnya ke belakang lalu berkacak pinggang, “Ajak dia makan malam sekali, kalau kau tidak suka dia, ya sudah, aku tidak akan menjodoh-jodohkanmu lagi,”

Erwin sadar, Hange pasti sudah mengumbar harapan muluk pada wanita bernama Almeera.

“Oke, oke, satu makan malam, oke?”

“Aaaaahhh! Terimakasih, kau memang sahabat terbaik,” Hange memeluknya.

Mata Erwin menyipit, “Kau pasti bilang pada Almeera bahwa aku pasti akan setuju dengan ide perjodohan ini,”

Geligi Hange nampak di sela senyumnya, “Sedikit.”

❉

Nama wanita itu Almeera Kosteniuk. Tiga tahun lebih muda dari Erwin, janda tanpa anak. Deskripsi Hange tidak hiperbolis. Wajahnya biasa saja; tidak jelek, tapi tidak juga cantik sekalipun ia merias diri. Tidak gemuk, tidak kurus. Buah dadanya ukuran standar—delapan puluh persen wanita di dunia memiliki ukuran payudara yang sama dengannya. Cara berpakaiannya tidak spektakuler, ia mengenakan blus panjang bermotif garis-garis yang tengah digandrungi perempuan Bosnia. Tinggal di apartemen yang berjarak sepuluh kilometer dari rumah Erwin. Menyukai binatang tetapi tidak memiliki peliharaan. Tutur katanya halus, tetapi tidak kaku, seperti yang Hange katakan.

Erwin menjemputnya di pelataran BBI Centar, membukakan pintu depan mobil untuknya dan mempersilakannya memilih kanal radio yang ia suka di dalam mobil. Almeera memilih Kalman radio, sudah bisa ditebak.

Erwin telah membuat reservasi di restoran bintang empat yang khusus menyajikan hidangan-hidangan Perancis. Sebab jamuan makan malam dengan seorang wanita haruslah romantis. Dan romantis selalu identik dengan Perancis. Mereka saling tukar mencicipi menu makanan yang dipesan dan meminum anggur dengan kualitas cukup baik. Almeera mengaku sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan makan malam ini. Erwin merasa kasihan. Erwin ingin menggocoh Hange karena dia pasti memberikan harapan-harapan muluk pada Almeera perihal dirinya.

Usai makan malam, mereka mengobrol. Perbincangan mereka begitu monoton. Kebanyakan tentang saling korek kehidupan masing-masing. Wanita itu nampak tertarik saat Erwin memulai ceritanya perihal tornado yang meluluh lantakkan ladang ayahnya di Kalifornia.

“Amerika sepertinya menyenangkan,” tutur wanita itu sambil melipat _scarf_ di lehernya. “Ramai dan hingar bingar, Bosnia selalu sepi,”

“Tidak juga, terlalu banyak pendatang jadinya sesak. Aku sendiri—“

Ucapar Erwin terpotong dentingan garpu sendok yang jatuh di piring. Almeera menatapnya terbeliak, “Uh … Erwin,”

Erwin mengerjapkan matanya, “Ya?”

Almeera mengusap lehernya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, “Ada sesuatu di lehermu,”

Kunyahan Erwin melambat; Almeera menyodorkan cermin di wadah bedak ke hadapan Erwin. Erwin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ada tato baru yang merayap di lehernya, geraknya lambat dan membentuk sketsa yang belum bisa ia tebak ujudnya kelak. Garis-garis itu melebar hampir merambah jakun, Erwin tidak tahan. Pasangan jiwanya benar-benar harus ditemukan.

Sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi tato, bahkan bagian selangkangan! Tinggal wajah dan lehernya saja yang masih kosong, dan bung, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah orang ini akan berhenti atau mewarnai wajahnya juga. Harus Erwin akui, cacah-cacah di kulitnya memang indah tapi dia bukan pria yang cocok untuk semua gambar itu. Beberapa terlalu porno dan dia mengajar linguistik, bukan sastra.

Erwin bahkan menggunakan sarung tangan ketika mengajar sedari tahun lalu. Dilabeli penyandang misofobia dan obsesif kompulsif disorder adalah hal umum. Sempat sekali Mike berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, toh tato itu aslinya bukan milik Erwin. Tetapi menutupi tato itu lebih mudah ketimbang menjelaskan pada tiap orang atau supervisor mengenai asal muasal tatonya. Apa jadinya jika ia harus mulai memakai kaus _turtle neck_ setiap hari bahkan di musim panas? Bisa-bisa dia harus memakai jubah setiap kali mengajar.

Sadar membuat kondisi tidak enak, Erwin menawari tumpangan pulang pada Almeera. Kencan butanya kali ini gagal lagi.

 

❉

 

 

 

Beri aku ide, bagaimana caranya menemukan pasangan jiwaku.  
  
LOL ada apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba?

Beri aku ide, Hange. Dia membuatku gila.  
  
Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?

Buruk. Sampaikan maafku pada Almeera. Detailnya nanti kuceritakan jika kita bertemu.  
  
Ah, sial! Dasar bujang lapuk.

Hange, kembali ke topik. Bagaimana caraku menemukan si keparat yang seenaknya mencorat-coret tubuhku begini  
  
LMAO. Itu tubuhnya! Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir.

tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Beri aku ide sekarang juga. Aku harus merampungkan soal-soal evaluasi akhir semester  
  
astaga, Erwin Smith! Ujian dimulai minggu depan dan kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, ckckck

salahkan seseorang yang memaksaku makan malam dengan temannya kemarin  
  
cih

Sudah kau temukan idenya?  
  
Ini agak konyol sih  
  
tapi aku sering dengar dari mahasiswaku mereka berkomunikasi dengan pasangan jiwanya melalui tulisan  
  
kau menulis sesuatu di tubuhmu, nanti dia akan membacanya  
  
seperti surat menyurat  
  
lalu buatlah janji untuk bertemu  
  
... dan makan malam

hentikan  
  
HAHAHA

Apa dia akan membacanya? Tulisanku mungkin tertutup tato.  
  
mencoba tidak ada salahnya, kan?

                                   ❉

Erwin kembali bertandang ke kedai Mike. Kali ini ia membawa serta laptop dan setumpuk makalah mahasiswa yang mesti diperiksa sebelum ujian akhir semester. Erwin duduk di tempat yang berbeda dari biasanya—sebab angin malam sedang kencang-kencangnya—dan seorang diri. Mike sedang tidak berada di tempat, mengurusi stok untuk kedainya beberapa minggu ke depan.

Tengah malam begini, para tamunya cuma beberapa pegawai hotel dan pekerja kantoran yang baru pulang lembur, menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang hingga fajar. Erwin tidak memiliki jadwal mengajar esok hari, jadi dia berniat merampungkan pekerjaannya di luar rumah. Ia hendak mencari teman mengobrol, tapi urung. Erwin malah menemukan dirinya menatap tulisan-tulisan di telapak tangannya.

Siang tadi, Erwin menulis sebuah pesan di telapak tangannya menggunakan spidol permanen. Ia bertanya pada belahan jiwanya apakah mereka bisa bertemu. Beberapa jam berlalu, tidak ada balasan. Hingga tulisan itu terhapus sendiri dibesut keringat. Erwin mencoba menulis pesannya lagi, tapi kembali diabaikan.

Tulisan di telapak tangan, mana mungkin tidak kelihatan? Atau si seniman gila itu mengira bahwa pesan yang ditulis Erwin merupakan tato juga. Sejurus kemudian, ia menulis di punggung tangannya—mendesakkan huruf-huruf di antara gambar bunga mawar dan ular. Serius, bunga mawar dan ular, dasar maniak.

Menunggu sambil menatap hanya akan membuang waktu, jadi lebih baik mencorat-coret makalah yang dikumpulkan padanya. Toh, coretannya tidak akan nongol di kulit para mahasiswa itu. Meskipun kelak, komplain dan umpatan akan memenuhi kolom evaluasinya sebagai dosen—menyebutnya tidak menghargai pekerjaan orang lain, sadis, kejam, pelit nilai, dan sebagainya. Padahal Erwin hanya memberikan hasil sesuai dengan proses yang mereka lakukan, tapi, dia maklum. Anak muda, emosinya belum stabil.

Erwin sempat menerka-nerka, seniman sinting itu mungkin saja masih muda. Kerap ia menemukan segerombol anak muda di usia dua puluhan nangkring di jalan menuju Zlatna Ribica, mereka kebanyakan memakai giwang dan bertato. Tapi, kalau benar demikian, pastilah tato-tato di tubuhnya sudah hilang.

 

Kerincing bel pintu tak berhenti sekalipun jarum jam telah berjingkat menuju angka satu dini hari. Tamu-tamu masih berdatangan meski tak sampai memenuhi kedai. Mike menyembul dari luar, naas digelontori hujan. Ia nampak terkejut ketika menemukan Erwin berada di tempatnya malam-malam begini.

 _Boots_ mike berdecit ketika ia melangkah di lantai vinyl, membuat telinga tak nyaman. “Tumben,” kata Mike ringan.

“Rumah membuatku mengantuk,”

“Tato lagi?”

Erwin mengembuskan napas panjang, “Ya, kudapatkan saat kencan buta tempo hari,”

“Gagal lagi dong?”

“Tentu saja.”

Mike menarik kursi, Erwin buru-buru menjauhkan setumpuk makalah dari Mike. “Kau harus menemukannya. Memang, kau mau mengajar pakai jubah?”

“Sudah kucoba, aku menulis pesan di telapak tanganku dan diabaikan,”

“Mungkin dia tidak melihatnya? Coba di punggung tangan,”

“Sudah, hasilnya sama saja. Dia mengira tulisanku tato juga, mungkin? Lagipula, spidol permanen tidak bertahan lama.”

Meletakkan sebelah tangan di dagu, Mike memikirkan sesuatu. “Kenapa kau tidak bikin tato saja?”

Jemari Erwin berhenti mengetik, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut wajah heran. “Justru aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan tato di sini dan kau malah menyuruhku membuat tato,”

“ _Well_ , setidaknya lebih awet?”

“Apa menurutmu aku akan membuat tato dengan tulisan, ‘hei, ayo kita bertemu, aku pasangan jiwamu.’ Seperti itu? Gila.”

“Tato temporer, jangan permanen,”

“Apa bedanya dengan tulisan spidol?” Erwin mengacungkan spidol permanennya.

Mike tertawa, “Tinta tato temporer lebih awet. Oh, satu lagi,” Mike bangkit dari kursinya, menggulung lengan baju dan menarik rambutnya ke belakang. “Kalau aku jadi kau, aku bisa saja buat tato memalukan— _you know,_ balas dendam atau semacamnya,”

“Gambar spongebob, misalnya.”

Kontan Erwin tergelak, tawanya cukup keras hingga membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arahnya. “Konyol tapi … akan kupertimbangkan,”

❉

Jarak dari kedai kopi Mike dan Universitas tempatnya mengajar mungkin tidak jauh tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya, butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam dengan menggunakan mobil. Erwin pulang pagi hari pukul tujuh. Setelah menguap untuk ketiga kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, ia memindahkan gelombang radionya ke stasiun yang memutar musik metal untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. _God,_ Erwin benci musik metal dan juga tato-tato di tubuhnya.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Erwin sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya di dalam mobil. Ia lantas mengganti baju dengan kaus santai dan celana selutut; kaki terantuk buku-buku yang dibiarkan bercecer di atas lantai; mengambil sebotol susu kedelai dari dalam lemari es dan mengunjungi patio. Lantai kayunya terasa lembap, sisa-sisa hujan semalam.

Erwin berencana mengunjungi studio tato dan membuat gambar memalukan seperti yang Mike bilang semalam. Studio tato yang akan didatanginya berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah, tinggal mengemudi selama lima belas menit. Tidak ada yang merekomendasikan tempat itu kecuali _google_ dan _trip advisor._ Ia sudah membuat janji dan akan datang pukul satu siang.

Hanya tato temporer dengan desain yang memalukan. Tidak akan jadi masalah sebab gambar itu akan ditaruhnya di ruang-ruang kosong yang ada di lengan; Erwin menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang setiap hari. Menyisip di sela-sela gambar lainnya. Spongebob adalah ide yang bagus, Patrick juga tidak apa-apa.

Sebelum mengemudi lagi, Erwin ingin merebahkan tubuh di kursi patio dan menikmati cahaya matahari pagi. ia tersenyum sendiri, pikirannya mulai seperti orang kolot.

 

Kikik geli membuat Erwin terjaga. Tawa-tawa tertahan itu milik segerombol anak-anak yang merangsek masuk ke halaman rumahnya lewat pagar. Erwin terperanjat, ia melihat Eren—putra tunggal keluarga Jaeger yang tinggal di samping rumah—tengah tertawa bersama gengnya.

“Oh, tidak! Tuan Smith bangun!” seru Connie, bocah berkepala plontos yang kerap merusak tanamannya ketika bermain sepak bola.

“Astaga! Manusia tato sudah sadar! Ayo kita kabur!” seru Eren, berlagak macam komandan yang memerintah anak buah.

Erwin berdiri dan mencoba menangkap mereka, terutama si tengil Eren. “Hei—“

“Kami membuatkan tato baru untukmu, Tuan Smith! Dadah!”

Firasat buruk. Laki-laki itu buru-buru mengambil ponsel, menyalakan kamera depan dan hampir-hampiran membantingnya ke lantai. Mereka menggambar penis di pipi kirinya juga tompel di pucuk hidungnya.

“ _Fuck._ Usia mereka baru lima tahun dan tingkah laku mereka sudah seperti kriminal!” gerutunya. Erwin membesut pipinya dengan tangan kanan, gambar itu masih bertengger di wajahnya.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mengguyur wajah dengan air wastafel dan menyabuninya, hasilnya nihil. Entah spidol macam apa yang mereka gunakan, nodanya tidak mau hilang sekalipun digosok menggunakan sabun. Erwin sempat berpikir untuk menculik anak-anak itu satu persatu dan menjualnya lewat pelayaran laut ilegal. Tetapi, mana ada yang mau membayar bocah sekacau Eren.

Erwin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia menelepon studio tato untuk membatalkan janjinya. Tidak mungkin dia keluar dengan penampilan begini. Panggilan teleponnya ditangguhkan ke nada tunggu, selang beberapa detik kemudian seorang wanita mengangkatnya.

“ _Ink and City tattoo_ , ada yang bisa dibantu?”

“Uh, er … ya. Saya ingin membatalkan pesanan atas nama Smith, Erwin Smith,”

“Mohon maaf, Tuan, kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Anda harus tetap datang atau membayar _cancellation fee_ ,”

Alis Erwin mengerut, “Apa? Tapi aku sudah membayar uang reservasinya juga,”

“Peraturan kami memang demikian, um … sebab kami memiliki pelanggan lain juga. Saya lihat alamat Anda tidak jauh dari sini, kenapa tidak mampir saja sebentar?”

Dengan gambar penis dan tompel raksasa di wajahmu? Yang benar saja.

“Um … sebenarnya aku mengalami kecelakaan. Er … wajahku tercoreng spidol permanen dan akan sangat memalukan kalau aku datang ke sana dengan yah, kautahu, gambar-gambar aneh di wajahku,”

“Kami dapat membantu Anda menghapusnya,”

“Sungguh?”

“Ya. Kami tunggu kedatangan Anda, Tuan Smith,”

Apa dia harus mengemudi dan benar-benar menggunakan jubah kali ini?

❉

Studio tato itu bernama _Ink and City,_ tidak hanya rajah, tapi tempat itu pun melayani jasa penindikan. Di bagian depannya terdapat papan nama toko yang menyala di malam hari dengan bantuan lampu LED. Pintu masuknya terbuat dari kaca dengan sisi-sisi kayunya yang berpelitur. Dari luar Erwin bisa mengintip betapa ramainya klien studio ini. Pantas saja mereka memberlakukan _cancellation fee._

Ia memarkir mobil persis di depan studio sambil melamun memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam studio tanpa diperhatikan siapapun.

Erwin mengenakan masker dan topi bisbol. Gambar penis itu terlalu memalukan untuk dipertontonkan di hadapan khalayak. Bisa jadi bahan tertawaan atau diciduk polisi setempat atas tuduhan pornografi. Akan tetapi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang pun, ia lebih mirip _stalker_ timbang dosen linguistik. Ia melangkah cepat—setengah berlari—ke dalam studio.

Seorang pegawai dengan rambut pirang gondrong menyambutnya. Senyumnya cukup lebar dan terlihat ramah alih-alih sangar. “Apa Anda sudah buat janji, Tuan?”

“Ah, iya … atas nama Smith,” gumam Erwin di balik maskernya.

“Oh, Tuan Smith?” mata pria itu melebar, seolah sudah tahu. “Silakan duduk dulu,”

Erwin duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, di samping gadis dengan dandanan gotik. Usia gadis itu nampaknya masih muda, sekitar dua puluh tahunan tapi dia sudah memiliki tiga tindikan di kuping dan satu tindikan di bawah dagu. Erwin mulai ragu apakah ia berada di tempat yang tepat. Jika salah satu mahasiswa memergokinya, karir dan wibawanya bisa hancur.

Pegawai tadi kembali dan menghampiri Erwin. “Anda seharusnya dilayani oleh Levi tapi hari ini dia absen dan—“

“Eld, aku hadir.” Suara itu sekonyong-konyong muncul di belakangnya. Erwin menoleh dan dalam hitungan detik, ia terpaku.

“Levi! Aku pikir … astaga! Apa itu yang ada di wajahmu!” Eld tertawa nyaring. Tawa itu dengan cepat menular ke pengunjung lain, bukan artifisial, tapi wajah laki-laki bernama Levi itu memang layak untuk mendapatkan tertawaan. Nyaris semua orang yang ada di dalam studio tertawa, kecuali Erwin.

Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki itu memiliki gambar penis dan tompel besar di wajahnya.

Levi mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan milik Erwin. “Siapa bapak ini?”

“Dia klien kita, klienmu, Tuan Smith _…_ pfft … tapi sebelumnya, hapus dulu gambar di wajahmu,”

Alis lelaki pendek itu berkerut-kerut, “Ini ulah pasangan jiwaku, sialan. Dia mungkin mau balas dendam karena aku memiliki banyak tato,”

Erwin menepuk pundaknya. “Um … permisi …” ia membuka sedikit maskernya, memperlihatkan buah karya Eren dan kawan-kawannya tadi pagi.

Levi menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan mendorong Erwin dengan satu tangan hingga mencapai sudut studio. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. “Jadi kau,” desisinya.

“Hei, hei, ini bukan salahku,” kedua tangan diangkat setinggi dada, Erwin berjalan mundur. “Anak tetanggaku yang melakukannya,”

“Kau membiarkan anak tetanggamu menggambar penis di wajahmu? Kau maniak?” Levi mencengkram kerah bajunya. Sedetik kemudian, cengkraman itu mengendor. “Kau klienku, kan? Ayo masuk, kita bicara di dalam,” Levi menunjukkan ruangannya dengan gerakan kepala.

Erwin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terlalu kaget dengan pertemuan yang mendadak ini. Ia melihat punggung tangannya, tato mawar dan ular itu masih ada di sana juga gelang akar yang tempo hari berusaha ditutupinya menggunakan jam tangan. Setengah melamun, ia memikirkan bagaimana jika Levi ternyata bukan pasangan jiwanya dan gambar penis juga tompel itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. Migrainnya kumat.

Rupanya Levi tidak menggiring Erwin ke ruangan tempat seseorang mendapatkan layanan tato, tapi ke kantornya. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu mempersilakannya duduk di sofa belel yang nampak rapuh dan bakalan roboh jika diduduki manusia sebesar Erwin.

“Kau bisa mencopot topi dan masker bodohmu itu, tidak akan ada yang tertawa,” cetus Levi, ia membawa sebuah kursi kayu dan ditempatkannya di hadapan sofa.

Erwin mengerling kiri-kanan, bingung harus berkata apa. Semuanya di luar rencana, di luar segala duga dan ekspektasi. Levi tidak memiliki rambut warna-warni seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rambut Levi dipotong rapi gaya _undercut_ dan berwarna hitam, pekat seperti malam. Matanya sedikit lebih kecil dari kebanyakan bosniak, tubuhnya juga pendek—paling-paling tak lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter. Hidung dan bibirnya pun begitu kecil, Erwin tidak merasa bahwa pandangannya ini diindahkan oleh suatu hal yang bernama _‘soulmate-vision’_. Singkatnya, Levi memang menawan.

Sadar telah hanyut dalam lamunan selama beberapa detik, Erwin mengerjap dan menunduk sekilas sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan Levi. Laki-laki itu masih lurus menatapnya dengan sedikit meremehkan.

“Oke, jadi apa kau adalah orang yang disebut pasangan jiwa itu?” tanyanya.

Erwin menggaruk tengkuknya, “Aku rasa begitu tapi, tatoku tidak hilang,” punggung tangan bermawarnya di angkat ke udara.

“Itu tatoku, Pak.”

 _“Well, whatevs._ Temanku bilang bahwa tato-tato ini akan menghilang begitu aku bertemu dengan pasangan jiwaku,”

Levi berdecak, “Tato mawar jauh lebih baik daripada penis abnormal yang ada di wajahku,”

“Sudah kubilang ini ulah tetanggaku,” sergah Erwin. “Ini hanya spidol, gadis di telepon tadi bilang bahwa aku bisa menghapusnya di sini,”

“Jadi kau memesan jasaku untuk menghapus gambar dari spidol,”

“Hei, aku sudah coba menghapusnya di rumah menggunakan sabun tapi tetap saja menempel. Kau pikir aku punya pilihan lain?”

Levi berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di bawah laci mejanya. Satu pak kapas dan sebotol cairan, entah apa namanya. Ia mengucurkan cairan itu ke kapas lalu membawanya mendekati wajah Erwin.

Erwin menarik wajahnya mundur, “Apa ini?”

“Aseton. Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin mengolesimu dengan air raksa juga,”

Hal lain yang meleset, tangan Levi begitu lembut mengusap kulitnya. Sesaat sebelumnya, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Levi bakal membesut wajahnya dengan kasar. Sekitar dua sampai empat kali usapan, tinta spidol itu raib dari wajah Erwin. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

 _“Thanks,”_ ujar Erwin, tersenyum.

“Apa penisku hilang?”

“Hah?”

“Oh, sori, bung. Maksudku, gambar penis di wajahku.”

“Oh,” Erwin tertawa rikuh. “Ya, mereka hilang,”

“Baguslah,” senyum Levi tipis, tapi tidak sekecut tadi. Kali ini ia berjalan menuju pintu ruangan, melongokkan kepalanya ke luar, “Petra! Petra! Aku mau minta tolong,”

Seorang gadis bernama Petra datang dan berdiri di muka pintu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Erwin bisa melihat warna kulitnya yang kekuningan.

“Kau sedang sibuk?” tanya Levi pada Petra.

“Tidak, aku baru selesai, ada apa?”

“Bisa kau bawakan aku minum?” sejurus kemudian dia berbicara lagi kepada Erwin, “Kau mau teh atau kopi? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, tempat kami bukan kedai,”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku—“

“Oke, teh saja. Aku minta dua teh dibawakan ke sini,”

Erwin semakin tidak mengerti. Dia datang untuk menghapus gambar Eren dan membuat tato, bukan minum teh.

Levi duduk di tempat semula, kakinya menyilang. “Aku sudah membaca _form_ pemesanan yang kaukirim via _e-mail._ Jadi, tato _spongebob squarepants,_ huh?”

Erwin melongo, lalu tertawa, lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. “Itu ide temanku,”

“Kau benar-benar maniak atau pedofilia sebenarnya?”

“Tidak, tidak keduanya,” Erwin menggeleng cepat. “Kau mengabaikan pesan yang kutulis di telapak tangan kemarin,”

“Duh, karena kupikir tidak penting juga aku bertemu denganmu,” katanya diikuti desahan panjang.

“Jadi kau membacanya?”

“Ya,”

“Sial.”

“Apa kau baru saja mengumpat padaku?”

“Ya. Aku mengumpat. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang pengajar dan penting bagiku untuk menghilangkan gambar-gambar ini, aku tidak bisa mengajar jika berpenampilan seperti ini,”

“Seperti apa? Tato bukan lambang kriminal,” sergah Levi, sedikit tersinggung.

“Memang bukan. Tapi tempat kerjaku memiliki aturan, um—“

“Levi.”

“Levi,” namanya begitu nyaman diucapkan.

“Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Tuan Smith,”

“Erwin,”

“Ya, Erwin. Tato adalah _passion_ -ku, dan yah, sekarang ‘kan kita sudah bertemu.”

Erwin merebahkan punggungnya di sofa, “Dan tidak ada yang berubah, _God,_ aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan.”

Petra masuk membawakan dua cangkir teh setelah mengetuk terlebih dulu. Dia meletakannya di atas meja kerja Levi dan ketika gadis itu hendak pamit, Levi menyerukan namanya.

“Kenapa, Levi?”

“Orang ini,” Levi menunjuk Erwin, “adalah si pasangan jiwa,”

“Oooohhh!” gadis itu berseru, memeluk pinggan plastik di tangannya. “Astaga, Levi! Akhirnya!”dia nampak bahagia, lebih bahagia dari Hange yang mendapatkan potongan harga di toko perkakas. “Namaku Petra Ral, aku bekerja di sini,”

“Erwin Smith, senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Petra,” Erwin menjabat tangannya hangat.

“Smith? Ah! Kau yang mau menghapus gambar spidol itu?”

“Sudah ditangani,” kekeh Erwin.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengenalkan dirimu, Petra.” Ujar Levi. “Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu,”

“Apa salahnya berkenalan? Toh dia pasangan jiwamu kan.”

Mengabaikan ucapan Petra, Levi mengajukan pertanyaan. “Kau dan Oluo, eh, apa tato di tubuh Oluo yang dia dapatkan darimu sudah menghilang sekarang?”

“Belum, belum semuanya,”

“Maksudmu belum semuanya?”

“Semakin sering kalian bertemu, akan semakin cepat hilang. Butuh waktu tiga bulan bagiku, itu pun belum bersih semuanya. Mengingat tatomu lebih banyak dari punyaku … kurasa setengah tahun?”

Erwin terlonjak, “Setengah tahun?”

Petra mengangguk, “Ya, tapi aku dan pasanganku tidak bertemu setiap hari sih. Kalau kalian bertemu dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering dan lebih lama, mungkin bisa lebih cepat.”

Petra pamit, melambaikan tangan pada Erwin sebelum menghilang di depan pintu.

Di kursinya, Levi menggeleng berulang kali, “Tidak, tidak, aku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu khusus untukmu,”

“Kalau begitu kau harus menghapus tatomu,”

“Kau gila? Menghapus tatoku dan membuat kulitku cacat?”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, dalam waktu dekat aku akan mendapatkan promosi sebagai profesor dan dengan tubuh penuh tato begini? Jangan bercanda.”

“Protes saja pada Tuhan,”

“Levi, kau bertanggungjawab dalam hal ini,”

“Ho,” Levi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tertawa mencibir. “Kau seperti gadis yang minta dikawin setelah hamil,”

Sambil mengerutkan kening dengan kesal, Erwin memutar akal. Berusaha tampak santai, ia menyesap teh yang disajikan Petra barusan. Karakter yang kasar memang masuk ke dalam daftar dugaan dirinya akan Levi tetapi perihal tato yang tidak langsung menghilang dalam waktu sekali temu, sama sekali tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Pasangan jiwa Mike dan Hange tidak memiliki tato, jadi tentu saja omongan mereka tidak sama dengan apa yang Erwin alami kini.

“Kau suka teh?” tanya Erwin.

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Aku bisa mengajakmu minum teh yang sangat enak, gratis, setiap hari.”

“Kau sedang menyuapku?”

“Kau boleh bilang begitu, aku tak keberatan.”

“Tidak tertarik. Aku sibuk,”

“Malam hari kau luang, kan? Tempat ini tutup pukul enam,”

“Kaupikir kegiatanku hanya diam di studio tato saja?” sembur Levi. “Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan bahwa teh yang kauberi padaku itu enak,”

“Aku berani menjamin. Jika kau tidak suka, kau boleh pergi, aku tidak akan memaksamu.”

“Aku sibuk, Erwin.”

“Levi, _please._ ” Erwin ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri karena memohon pada Levi yang baru dikenalnya. “Kalau tidak, akuakan menyuruh Eren menggambar sesuatu yang lebih memalukan setiap malam hingga kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana.”

“Oke, tapi tidak setiap hari. Hanya hari Sabtu, _deal_?” Levi menyodorkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat.

“Sabtu, Minggu?””

“Tidak,”

“Jumat dan Sabtu?”

“Tidak,”

“Kamis dan Sabtu?”

“Selasa dan Sabtu.”

Erwin menjabat tangannya, “ _Deal._ ”

❉

Penampilan Levi membuat mata semua pengunjung kedai Mike terarah ke luar jendela. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dan celana selutut, tubuhnya penuh tato, kentara di kulitnya yang pucat. Giwang-giwangnya berwarna gelap, menggantung di kuping juga alisnya. Menemukan orang dengan penampilan seperti itu di jalan menuju masjid besar memang janggal. Tetapi Levi bukan berarti duduk di sana tanpa alasan, hari ini Erwin berjanji akan menjumpainya pukul delapan malam tetapi lelaki pirang itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Di dalam kedai, Mike terheran-heran. Bertahun-tahun menggelar usaha, jarang sekali ia kedatangan seseorang dengan dandanan berandal. Levi duduk tanpa memesan sesuatu, seluruh pegawai Mike terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Maka dari itu, Mike mengambil inisiatif untuk menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanan.

“Apa kau sudah siap untuk memesan, Tuan?”

Levi mendongak, tinggi Mike begitu menjulang. Dia kaget. “Aku sedang menunggu temanku, dia yang traktir,”

 “Ah, begitu.” Mike memasukan nota kecilnya ke dalam saku. Sejenak dia merasa kenal dengan tato yang ada di punggung tangan Levi. Ia mengulum bibir sebelum bicara, “Apa teman yang kautunggu itu … Erwin?”

Sesaat Levi terkesiap, “Ya, kau kenal?”

“Dia teman baikku, dosen di Universitas Sarajevo. Sabtu adalah hari sibuk baginya,”

“Apa dia cerita tentangku? Karena kau bisa langsung mengenali orang yang kutunggu,”

Mike mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, “Tidak, kami belum bertemu lagi sejak senin kemarin, akan tetapi tato di tanganmu, mirip dengan milik Erwin,”

Bahu Levi berkedik, _“Well,_ sebenarnya ini tatoku,”

“Aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi tapi aku harus kembali ke dalam, aku harap Erwin cepat datang,”

Levi mengangguk lalu kembali memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak suka menunggu tetapi kadung menaiki trem hingga tempat ini, Levi tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Levi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia main setuju saja untuk menemui Erwin bahkan dalam waktu dua kali seminggu. Laki-laki itu punya kharisma, harus ia akui.

Penampilan Erwin juga mencolok, hanya saja dengan kesan yang lebih enak. Orang kulit putih bukanlah hal yang baru di Sarajevo, akan tetapi Erwin memiliki wajah dan perawakan yang menarik. Hampir setiap minggu, Levi memiliki klien yang berasal dari berbagai Negara. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah turis, menetap satu hingga dua minggu dan membuat tato sebagai kenangan. Mereka membagi cerita selama Levi mengerjakan tato, kebanyakan tentang jalan menemukan pasangan jiwa mereka dan Levi tidak penah bosan mendengarkan meskipun dia bukanlah komentator yang baik.

Levi tidak pernah memedulikan pasangan jiwanya. Ia tidak mau dikekang dengan konsep macam itu, Levi ingin bebas dan memilih apa yang dia mau. Pasangan jiwa tidak bisa disamakan dengan jodoh, baginya seperti itu. Umat manusia jumlahnya miliaran, tidak mudah menemukan mereka. Maka, ketika tulisan-tulisan Erwin muncul di telapak tangannya, Levi hanya bisa mengabaikan. Tidak tahu harus menulis respons seperti apa.

Levi mengintip ke dalam kedai melalui kaca jendela di sampingnya. Pengunjung begitu banyak di akhir pekan, jika dia tidak menyebut nama Erwin barusan, mungkin Mike sudah mengusirnya lantaran belum memesan apapun. Seorang pria, berpakaian gamis, menunggu makanannya yang sedang dipanaskan di _microwave._ Seorang wanita dengan burqa memakan baklava sembari mengangkat cadarnya. Dua orang pegawai hotel berbincang-bincang mengenai kenaikan harga tiket trem. Orang-orang tak lagi memerhatikannya atau memandangnya dengan tatapan menelisik.

Ketika jarum jam hendak berjingkat ke angka Sembilan, Erwin tiba. Levi ingin marah tetapi penampilan pria ini begitu menyedihkan. Kemeja kusut dan wajah penuh peluh.

“Sori, membuatmu lama menunggu,” Erwin menuturkan apologi. Levi baru sadar bahwa lidah pria ini begitu lancar ketika bicara dengan bahasa Bosnia. “Mobilku mogok, anak tetanggaku merusak _bumper_ -nya dan mungkin-ah, entahlah. Mobilku jadi tidak beres begitu,”

Erwin menarik kursi di depan Levi, duduk dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan puas. Helai pirang jatuh di keningnya, lampu temaram menyembunyikan warna mata Erwin.

“Anak tetanggamu sepertinya bermasalah ya,” kata Levi.

“Yah, begitulah … aku ingin marah tapi mereka hanyalah anak-anak,”

“Aku benci anak-anak,”

“Kalau begitu kau harus jauh-jauh dari rumahku, banyak anak-anak,” Erwin tertawa ringan. “Kau sudah pesan sesuatu?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupesan,”

“Sebentar, aku ke dalam dulu,” Erwin beringsut ke dalam kedai. Levi melihatnya berbicara dengan Mike lalu kembali ke meja mereka. “Temanku pemilik kedai ini, dia tahu teh dan kopi terbaik,”

“Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi,”

“Oh, apa dia membicarakan sesuatu?”

“Dia melihat tato ini,”

“Aaah, tato ini—eh?” Erwin sedikit kaget begitu mendapati tato ular di tangannya menghilang. “Ularnya … hilang?”

“Sepertinya omongan Petra benar, ya,”

“Wow! _Amazing_ … aku bahkan tidak sadar kapan tato itu hilang,” ungkap Erwin, masih diliputi kegembiraan.

“Jadi, satu hari, satu tato. Aku punya puluhan,”

“Selama kau bersedia menemuiku, tidak apa-apa.”

“Tergantung,” Levi memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan. “Kalau teh di sini benar-benar enak, ya aku lanjutkan,”

Pegawai kedai datang dengan membawa dua set minuman di atas pinggan besi, ia meletakannya perlahan-lahan di atas meja. Mencuri pandang ke arah Levi dan Erwin, lalu tersenyum tipis.

“Apa yang dia tertawakan?” tanya Levi, bersiap menghirup aroma tehnya.

“Dia hanya tersenyum,”

“Sama saja,”

“Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya ingin menyapa. Dia tahu kalau aku adalah sahabat bosnya,”

“Ooh, pamer?”

“Isi kepalamu selalu penuh prasangka,”

Levi tidak menyanggah, isi kepalanya memang selalu dipenuhi prasangka tapi kalau ia harus jujur, setidaknya jauh lebih baik ketimbang menyimpan tabiat-tabiat buruk. Erwin memiliki tabiat, bisa buruk bisa juga tidak. Pria ini agak sulit untuk ditebak dan Levi enggan untuk bertanya.

Erwin tidak bercanda soal teh yang enak. Levi menyukainya dan berani sumpah, dia tidak pernah meminum yang seperti ini.

“Jadi … siapa yang menggambar tato-tato di tubuhmu? Kau tidak mungkin menggambari punggungmu sendiri kan,” Erwin membuka topik pembicaraan, mengganggu kekhusyukannya ketika meminum teh.

“Aku mendesain semuanya sendiri, Petra dan Eld yang mencetaknya di kulitku,”

“Tato pertamamu, huruf ‘ri’ bukan?”

“Ya. Itu kubuat saat baru lulus SMA, jadi desainnya simpel saja,”

“Lulus SMA?” Erwin nampak terkejut. “Berapa usiamu sekarang?”

“Dua puluh enam. Kau pikir aku bapak-bapak atau semacamnya?”

“Kupikir kau anak SMA yang baru lulus!” canda Erwin, berhadiah satu pukulan ringan di bahu. _“Honestly,_ wajahmu kelihatan muda,”

Levi tidak kesengsem dengan pernyataan itu. Ia malah lebih tertarik dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah tanggal di wajah Erwin ketika mereka bicara. Kalau dia sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu, kulit mukanya bakalan robek.

“Kau sendiri, berapa usiamu? Lima puluh,”

“Apa aku kelihatan setua itu? Tiga puluh tujuh,”

“Oh, sori.” Levi mengangkat bahu. “Hanya karena kau menyebutkan promosi profesor, aku pikir kau setua itu. Profesor-profesorku semasa kuliah usianya rata-rata segitu.”

“Aku jenius,” Levi menendang kakinya di bawah meja, Erwin tertawa lagi.

Sudah lama sejak ia mendapatkan kompani bicara yang baik seperti Erwin. Tidak banyak mendakwa, memberi jeda dalam setiap perkataannya, dan menanggapi semua omongan Levi dengan santai namun tepat sasaran. Levi takjub, kemarin ia terlihat seperti orangtua yang kebingungan dan prihatin. Kemudian dalam hitungan menit berubah menjadi sosok yang arogan dan sekarang, ia menjadi begitu luwes dan akrab. Levi sedikit curiga jika yang dilakukan Erwin semata-mata untuk menahannya agar tidak membatalkan perjanjian kemarin.

Tuh, lagi-lagi prasangka.

❉

Bagian lain yang mengejutkan dari pertemuannya dengan Erwin adalah, laki-laki itu rupanya tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya. Erwin menunjukkannya kemarin saat ia memberikan Levi tumpangan pulang. Tanpa sadar, ia sering melewatinya ketika baru pulang dari studio tato. Sebuah rumah tua yang Levi pikir tidak ditinggali siapapun—karena halamannya kotor dan nampak tidak terawat. Tidak terlalu mengagetkan sebab Erwin pun tidak rapi-rapi amat.

Usai pertemuan mereka malam itu, Petra menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Seperti apakah sosok Erwin Smith itu; apa pekerjaannya; apa kewarganegaraannya; apakah Levi menyukainya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir, hanya orang bodoh yang menyimpulkan suatu perkara terlalu cepat. Lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukai seseorang hanya dalam hitungan jam?

Sedari awal, dia sudah menanamkan label bahwa dirinya tidak cocok dengan urusan percintaan. Ia tidak punya modal untuk dipertaruhkan. Baginya tidak ada hal dari dirinya yang bisa ia tarik sebagai keistimewaan atau kelebihan, Levi merasa biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi jika dihadapkan pada sosok seperti Erwin—duh, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus Erwin yang muncul di benaknya sebagai perbandingan. Dari melihat saja, Levi bisa tahu bahwa ekspatriat asal Amerika itu adalah _ladies’ man_.

Levi memang merasa sedikit bersalah pada Erwin. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa hobinya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi orang lain. Tato sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak lama—ia suka menggambar dan seniman tato adalah cita-citanya. Maka, ketika ia lulus dari sekolah menengah ia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah tato di betis. Huruf ri adalah awalan dari nama depannya jika diucapkan dalam bahasa jepang, _ribai._ Siapa sangka setelahnya ia malah kecanduan.

Malam ini ia akan kembali ke kedai Mike, menunggui Erwin dan mungkin mengobrol-ngobrol sembari minum teh. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang kelima. Perjanjiannya di hari Selasa dan Sabtu tetapi sesungguhnya ia selalu luang setiap hari—asalkan bukan pagi hingga sore. Mengakrabkan diri memang bukan hobinya, ditambah ia tahu bahwa Erwin memiliki tujuan lain di balik pertemuan mereka.

Saling korek tentang kehidupan masing-masing mungkin adalah topik pembicaraan yang paling monoton tetapi menelisik pribadi Erwin justru menyenangkan. Ia bisa begitu familier dengan kota-kota yang disebut Erwin dalam tiap kisahnya. Erwin berkeliling eropa selama beberapa tahun terakhir tapi dia penasaran mengapa harus berakhir di Sarajevo. Laki-laki pirang itu juga sedikit membahas tentang keluarganya; ayahnya seorang dosen teknik, ibunya telah lama meninggal, dan dia adalah anak tunggal.

Erwin juga membicarakan musik favorit, film favorit, dan tempat-tempat favorit yang selalu ia kunjungi di masa libur. Hidup Erwin nampak begitu menyenangkan, penuh rekahan rona. Berbanding terbalik dengan Levi yang tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya bahkan hanya untuk sekadar liburan singkat.

 

Kali ini Erwin tidak datang terlambat. Laki-laki itu dilihatnya telah menunggu di tempat biasa, berbincang-bincang dengan dua wanita kulit putih yang duduk di meja sebelah. Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Spanyol, Levi mengerti sedikit-sedikit.

Erwin berbicara pada setiap wanita itu dengan lembut dan akrab. Dengan cara bicara yang demikian, masing-masing wanita itu pasti merasa bahwa dia betul-betul peduli padanya. Tebar pesona, cih.

Pria itu dosen linguistik, dia suka berbahasa, dia suka berbicara. Kadang dia rempong dengan tata bahasa dan bisa memberikan kuliah singkat mengenai hal itu ketika mereka bertemu. _Nerd._

Levi menggeser kursi dan duduk di hadapan Erwin tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lelaki itu terperanjat lalu menyentuh lengannya di atas meja, “Hei, kau sudah datang rupanya,” katanya. “Sebentar ya,” dia memberi tepukan sebanyak dua kali di lengan.

“Santai saja,” balas Levi.

Erwin menutup obrolannya bersama kedua wanita itu dengan tawa, lalu berbalik pada Levi. “Tato di betisku menghilang kemarin,”

“Oh, baguslah.”

“Aku memesan minum dulu,”

Levi memerhatikan Erwin yang berjalan menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu kedai. Punggung lelaki itu lebar sekali, seperti pemain _rugby,_ Levi baru sadar. Dua set minuman dengan kudapan akan diantarkan sebentar lagi, setiap minggu, Erwin selalu memilih menu yang berbeda tapi rasa semua makanan itu sama. Lezat.

“Kantung matamu tebal sekali, Prof.” sindir Levi.

Erwin duduk di kursi, menahan dagu dengan sebelah tangan. “Sudah mirip ayunan belum?”

“Lebih mirip karung arang _barbeque,”_

“Bagaimana harimu?”

Pertanyaan itu adalah yang paling membuat Levi merasa janggal. Kenapa Erwin harus tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada harinya jika yang ia butuhkan hanyalah menghapus tato?

“Biasa-biasa saja,”

“Biasa-biasa saja itu bagaimana?”

Levi menghela napas, “Tamu datang, aku layani, lalu pulang,”

“Tamu-tamumu tidak ada yang melakukan hal aneh-aneh?” sepasang alis rapi itu berjengit.

“Hal aneh apa? Mereka _juggling_ sambil ditato?”

Pernyataannya memancing tawa Erwin, “Kau seharusnya jadi komedian, Levi,”

“Tidak, terimakasih. Aku senang jadi seniman tato,”

“Oh, iya. Beberapa hari lalu Hange datang ke studiomu, kan?” tanya Erwin. Memang benar, dua hari yang lalu kawan baik Erwin yang bernama Hange Zoe datang ke studio untuk membuat tato di pundaknya.

Levi mendelik, “Temanmu berisik sekali, Erwin.”

“Dia memang energik, aku harap dia tidak bicara yang macam-macam,”

“Memang tidak, dia hanya bicara tentangmu.”

“Apa yang dia bicarakan?”

“Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah pria yang tidak becus mengajak wanita berkencan,”

“Oh, sial,” wajah Erwin memerah. “Mereka kaget karena aku pria bertato,” kekeh Erwin.

Sejenak, Levi merasa tak enak. “Sori,” gumamnya pelan.

“Sori? Untuk apa?”

“Tato-tato itu?”

Erwin mengibaskan tangannya, “Ah, sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku juga sedang sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal macam pacar atau apa,”

“Bukannya memiliki seorang kekasih itu baik? Kau sedang sibuk, setidaknya ada yang mengurusmu,”

“Statusku selalu lajang, Levi. Memiliki pacar berarti harus beradaptasi dan uh … aku yakin tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahan dengan tempat tinggalku,”

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat, “Memangnya tempat tinggalmu kenapa? Kau pelihara reptil?”

“Rumahku sangat berantakan, anak tetanggaku bilang kalau rumahku mirip rumah hantu,”

“Aku penasaran,” ungkap Levi tanpa sadar.

Levi menunduk, pura-pura menikmati kudapannya dengan begitu serius, hingga melewatkan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya terheran. Memotong kuenya kecil-kecil dengan garpu.

“Karena besok Minggu, er … kau tertarik untuk mampir?”

Jeda beberapa detik, “Boleh,” ujarnya sembari mengunyah pelan-pelan. “Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, hanya melihat-lihat saja, oke?”

Erwin mengangguk-angguk sembari mengulum senyum. “Semoga kau tidak menyesal,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 hidangan apel yang direbus di dalam air gula. Apel dikupas, dibuang bijinya dan direbus, kemudian diisi dengan kenari hancur dan _whipped cream,_ di atasnya diberikan kayu manis.  
>  2 sejenis makanan ringan di kawasan Turki dan daerah-daerah tempat mantan kekuasaan Kerajaan Ottoman. Makanan ini terdiri dari kacang walnut atau pistache yang dicincang dan diberi pemanis (gula atau madu) dan dibungkus adonan roti tipis.  
> 3 veteran yang terlibat dalam organisasi kriminal di Bosnia dan merupakan pendukung komunisme


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di blok lingkungan kelas menengah di pinggiran Koševsko Brdo. Ia bercerita, rumah itu disewanya pertahun lantaran si pemilik pindah ke Serbia lima tahun lalu. Levi merasa rumah ini begitu kontras dengan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Kumuh dan dipenuhi tanaman liar sedang rumah-rumah lain begitu asri.

Erwin memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah, bunyi kerikil yang tergilas ban mobil membuat Levi mengernyitkan alis.

Levi dibawa melewati ruangan-ruangan yang tidak tentu interiornya karena banyak kertas berserakan. “Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, sebuah dokumen jadi … aku mengobrak-abrik lemari arsipku,” Erwin menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. Levi ingin memukulnya.

“Kapan kau mengobrak-abrik lemari ini?” tanya Levi.

Erwin memainkan kesepuluh jarinya, “Er … minggu lalu? Eh, apa dua minggu sebelumnya, ya?” cengiran itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Levi mengikuti laki-laki itu ke patio yang dilindungi kawat kasa, banyak tapak-tapak kaki anak kecil yang menodai lantai kayu.

“Tetanggamu?” tanya Levi, tangan menunjuk noda-noda tanah yang menyebar di lantai patio.

“Ya, Eren dan gengnya.” Erwin mengembuskan napas dan berkacak pinggang, “Sudah besar, mereka pasti menyusahkan Negara.”

“Apa mereka mutan?” canda Levi.

Erwin tertawa, tangan besarnya menggiring Levi untuk meninggalkan bagian belakang rumah. “Iblis kecil,”

Kamar Erwin adalah yang paling kacau dari semua bagian rumah ini. Levi tidak paham bagaimana mungkin selimut berakhir di kursi kerja dan remah-remah makanan di atas kasur. Lampu kerja yang lupa tak dimatikan, mangkuk-mangkuk bekas popcorn, keripik, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa sisanya. Lantai rumah dan jendelanya pun kusam, jelas tak pernah digosok. Bau keringat menggantung di dalam ruangan.

Levi menaikkan tangan dan mengusap-usap tengah keningnya, tempat ia mulai merasa pening. Ia tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Pikirnya, diksi ‘tidak tahan’ yang dimaksud Erwin disebabkan oleh tetangganya yang rewel, banyak hantu berkeliaran atau rumahnya mengalami bocor di sana sini. 

“Memang agak berantakan sih,”

Levi mendelik, “Agak?”

Erwin membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, “Ya … kau masih bisa berjalan kan? Tidak terhalang apa-apa?”

“Besok aku libur. Aku akan datang lagi,” ujar Levi ketus. “Sekarang aku mau pulang,”

Levi berjingkat meninggalkan kamar, Erwin berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Ragu-ragu, dia menyentuh pundak Levi, “Levi,” panggilnya.

Levi mendongak, “Apa?”

“Aku antar kau pulang,”

Raut wajah Levi skeptis, dia membalikkan badannya dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. “Lebih baik kau beres-beres kamar, aku bisa naik taksi,”

“Kenapa harus naik taksi jika bisa dapat tumpangan gratis?”

“Nanti mobilmu mogok lagi,”

“Tidak akan, aku jamin,”

Sejenak Levi memandang Erwin dengan tatapan tak yakin—oh, ia tidak mau tertipu lagi oleh omongan Erwin seperti kasus rumah ini—tapi lelaki Amerika itu menatapnya balik dengan penuh percaya diri.

“Oke,” kata Levi diikuti desahan panjang.

Erwin nampak senang, dia segera berlari dan mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Levi masuk melalui pintu lain dan duduk di sebelah Erwin, merebahkan punggungnya di kursi dan memerhatikan mainan di atas dasbor mobil. Maskot dari sebuah tim hoki, nampaknya. Erwin memang punya tampang pemain hoki sih jadi, tidak heran.

Erwin menyalakan mesin, dengan suara mencicit, mobil melaju cepat. Pria itu menyalakan musik, sebuah usaha yang tidak perlu dilakukan untuk perjalanan jarak dekat tapi Levi tidak protes.

Massachusets dari Bee Gees.

“Erwin, seleramu kolot sekali,” komentar Levi pada musik pilihannya. “Bee Gees? Kau lahir tahun berapa sih?”

Senyum mengembang di wajah Erwin, ia mengecilkan volume pemutar musiknya. “Ini grup musik kesukaan Ayahku, waktu aku masih kecil, dia nyaris memutar lagu-lagu Bee Gees setiap hari.”

Levi hanya berkata, “Oh,”

Erwin melanjutkan, “Tapi aku memang menyukai musik-musik _jadul_ seperti ini, aku kan sudah pernah cerita,”

Cerita yang Erwin bagi kelampau banyak, Levi tidak ingat mereka semua secara detail. Tetapi, Levi tidak keberatan jika Erwin akan menceritakannya kembali kalau saja malam belum terlalu larut dan matanya tidak digelayuti kantuk.

Erwin memarkir mobilnya beberapa blok dari tempat tinggal Levi karena sedang dilakukan perbaikan jalan. Sebelum turun, ia menawarkan jasa untuk membukakan pintu mobil namun Levi menolak. Dari luar jendela, Levi melambaikan tangannya pada Erwin sebelum lelaki itu kembali melaju pulang ke sarangnya yang amburadul. Erwin balik melambaikan tangan, membuka kaca mobilnya setengah, dan berkata, “Sampai ketemu besok, Levi.”

❉

Hari ini masih pagi ketika ia terbangun. Levi ingin tidur lebih lama, tidak ingin bangun, tidak ingin menghadapi sampah-sampah yang berserakan di rumah Erwin—tetapi ia gatal jika membiarkannya—dan rangkaian obrolan yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan waktu. Ia mendengar senandung lagu-lagu kolot yang berasal dari mulut Kenny di lantai bawah. Disibakkannya selimut tenun, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu menuju balkon. Sinar matahari belum sampai ke jendela kamarnya, namun cahayanya yang berwarna jingga sudah terlihat di balik bukit-bukit. Kendati hujan tak turun kemarin malam, tapi udara tetap akan lembap pada hari ini.

Dengan langkah yang masih diseret-seret, Levi berpindah ke kamar mandi. Ia mengucurkan air lewat kran dan menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan untuk kemudian disiramkan di wajah. Setelah cukup segar, dia membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa baju dan bersiap untuk mencari taksi di pinggir jalan.

Levi harus berjalan beberapa blok dari rumahnya sebab masih dilakukan perbaikan jalan. Ia mengenakan celana jins dan anorak berwarna hijau tua, gaya berpakaian yang tidak cocok digunakan saat Minggu pagi karena pada umumnya orang-orang menggunakan setelan _jersey._ Tapi Levi tidak akan berolahraga. Celana jinsnya belel modis, dikanji dan disetrika licin. Cocok dengan sepatu bot hitam yang dikenakannya.

Levi menaiki taksi yang lewat di hadapannya. Ia menyebutkan alamat rumah Erwin dan menunggu di kursi belakang. Masih pukul enam pagi, ia ragu apakah Erwin sudah bangun di jam segini. Tadinya ia ingin menelepon tetapi mikrofon ponselnya sedang rusak dan Levi belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke tempat servis.

Begitu taksi berhenti di depan rumah Erwin, Levi membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok Erwin yang tengah berjongkok di halamannya, mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana _jersey_ tetapi tidak sedang berolahraga. Kedua tangannya dibungkus sarungtangan kain, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar dengan tangan kosong.

Usai membayar ongkos, Levi masih berdiri di depan rumah Erwin dan mengamatinya. Di keremangan sinar Matahari pagi sosok Erwin seperti tidak nyata, di luar jangkauan waktu. Selang beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Levi memecah keheningan dengan berjalan melintasi lajur garasi.

Erwin menancapkan sekop di tanah, mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan wajah Levi. “ _Morning,_ ” sapanya.

 _“Morning,_ menggali lubang, Pak?”

“Berenang,”

Levi tertawa singkat, “Rajin sekali pagi-pagi begini,”

“Kau lebih rajin,” Erwin berdiri dan memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan kanan hingga terdengar bunyi _krek_ yang memuaskan. “Sudah mau berkendara dan mengunjungi rumah orang pagi-pagi begini,”

“Aku jatuh iba, apa boleh buat,”

“Jahat sekali,” Erwin bersenda. “Aku masih belum tahu maksud kedatanganmu ke sini sebenarnya untuk apa,”

“Aku belum bilang ya?” Erwin menggeleng. “Aku mau bantu merapikan sarangmu,”

“Ah … kenapa, kau tidak usah repot-repot,”

“Aku tidak melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma kok,”

“Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasan?” Erwin menahan cengirannya, mengantisipasi jawaban yang bakal keluar dari mulut Levi.

“Kau pikirkan sendiri, apa yang sekiranya layak kudapatkan setelah aku menyulap tempatmu jadi rumah laik huni,”

Erwin menyeringai, “Sulit,”

Erwin menanggalkan sarung tangannya dan membawa Levi masuk ke dalam rumah. Papan berandanya berderit saat Erwin menginjaknya. Rumah ini memerlukan pembersihan dan renovasi.

Bersih-bersih adalah hobi Levi, tetapi melihat kondisi rumah Erwin yang super berantakan ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

“Minimalnya kau sewa pembantu,” ujar Levi sembari berjalan ke kamar tidur.

“Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku karena, aku merasa rumahku baik-baik saja,”

“Baik-baik saja pantatmu,” Levi menggeleng tak percaya. Dia melepaskan anoraknya dan dikaitkannya di paku dinding dengan hati-hati.

Levi mulai merapikan buku-buku yang tercecer di lantai, meminta Erwin untuk memilahnya dan menaruhnya di rak buku. Rumah pria ini lebih mirip perpustakaan alih-alih tempat hunian. Buku-buku yang dimiliki Erwin terdiri dari beberapa bahasa, Inggris; Serbia; Bosniak; Mandarin. Levi gatal dan ingin bertanya, “Ini buku-buku apa sih?”

Sembari menyusun buku-bukunya sesuai urutan abjad, Erwin menjawab, “Buku-buku referensi untuk beberapa penelitianku, kenapa? Bahasanya macam-macam ya?” kerutan halus muncul di tepi matanya ketika ia tersenyum.

“Kau bisa bicara dalam berapa bahasa?”

“Um …” Erwin memungut lima buku di lantai, “Lebih dari tiga, _I guess,”_

“Kemarin kau menggoda dua wanita menggunakan bahasa Spanyol,”

“Ei, aku tidak menggoda siapapun. Mereka berdua pasangan dan sedang dalam masa bulan madu. Ah, Levi, Levi, buku yang itu jangan dulu ditutup,”

Levi mengangkat bukunya yang terbuka, “Lah, terus?”

Erwin berjongkok di sampingnya, hendak melipat halaman buku namun Levi menepis tangannya keras-keras. “Aw! Apa salahku?” Sergah Erwin.

“Jangan dilipat!” serunya. Lantas Levi mengambil selembar HVS bekas pakai dan merobek pinggirannya, ia selipkan di antara halaman buku. “ _Bookmark_ kan bisa dibikin dari apa saja. Nih,”

Levi memerhatikan gambar bintang-bintang yang ada di tangan kanan Erwin telah lenyap. Juga wajah badut di sebelahnya, ikut raib juga. Sesaat Levi bertanya-tanya, tato mana yang akan lenyap dari tubuh Erwin hari ini? Berapa banyak lagi frekuensi pertemuan yang perlu dia isi sampai tato-tato itu menghilang seluruhnya.

Erwin pergi ke luar kamar untuk mengambil sapu dan kemoceng seperti yang Levi perintahkan. Selama Erwin pergi, Levi punya kesempatan untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arah barang-barang yang ada di kamar ini. Tidak terlalu aneh, kamar Erwin terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Di dindingnya hanya ada jam, kalender, dan beberapa ornamen ruangan standar seperti papan jadwal. Seprai Erwin berwarna biru muda dengan palet hitam di setiap sisinya, bantalnya sebanyak dua buah dan guling yang tergeletak di lantai. Tirai kamar Erwin berwarna kuning dan berjerambai tetapi penuh debu. Rumah ini bakalan bagus jika diurus, sangat disayangkan.

Erwin kembali dengan sapu dan kemoceng juga sebuah masker kain. Levi baru sadar, Erwin juga menggunakannya.

Erwin menyodorkan masker itu padanya, Levi menyeringai, “Bersih?”

“Bersih, ini baru kok,”

“Bagus. Aku hampir kena ISPA,” Levi mengaitkan karet maskernya ke telinga. Lalu menggumamkan terimakasih hanya saja Erwin tak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Levi menyapu ruangan sedang Erwin membersihkan debu yang menggantung di barang-barang seperti tirai jendela, kusen pintu, pagu, dan lain-lain. Levi mengusap peluh di dahinya, baru satu ruangan dan dia seperti membereskan rumah dua lantai. Buku-buku adalah bagian yang paling menjengkelkan karena mereka seperti beranak-pinak tiap kali dimasukkan ke dalam rak. Ada lagi, ada lagi.

Levi menarik seprai, digulungnya bentangan kain itu dan bau tubuh Erwin menyeruak dari sana. Dengan canggung, ia memasukannya ke dalam plastik untuk kelak dikirim ke binatu. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada selimut dan sarung bantal guling. Meskipun dengan ruangan yang super berantakan, setidaknya Erwin mencuci seprai dan perlengkapan tidurnya sebulan sekali. Erwin tidak protes, malah dia ikut membantu.

Usai membereskan kamar, Erwin dan Levi hendak merapikan dapur dan kamar mandi. Bagian rumah yang Levi kira paling kotor namun secara mengejutkan, dapur dan kamar mandinya tampak normal. Kerak-kerak karat terdapat di beberapa sudut wastafel tetapi itu adalah hal yang wajar. Erwin memiliki sabun pencuci piring dan sponsnya masih baru. Sedang kamar mandinya harum pinus alih-alih bacin.

Yang Levi lakukan hanyalah membuka lemari es—sebenarnya tindakan itu bukanlah hal yang baik, tetapi Levi gatal jika ia tidak memeriksa. Dua botol susu kedelai, beberapa pak makanan siap saji yang dibeli dari supermarket,  dan buah-buahan. Tidak ada makanan basi atau bangkai hewan tabrak lari. _Pretty normal_ , pikirnya.

“Makanya kemarin aku bilang agak berantakan,” Erwin berbisik di telinganya. “Agak,”

Levi mendengus, “Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan ‘tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan tempat tinggalmu’ bukankah kau melebih-lebihkan?”

Erwin membesut permukaan meja makannya dengan lap basah. “Karena kau menyebutkan konteks pacar, tentu saja.” Levi tidak mengerti. Erwin melanjutkan, “Bagian dari rumah yang paling sering dikunjungi pacarmu adalah kamar tidur, benar? Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kamarku,”

“Bak diacak-acak Viking,”

“Tepat.”

“Jika kau bisa menjaga dapurmu sebersih ini, kenapa tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan kamar dan ruang tamu juga beranda belakang?”

“Kamarku merangkap ruang kerja, pasti berantakan. Ruang tamu … aku kan tengah mencari sesuatu jadi berantakan, biasanya tidak kok. Kalau beranda belakang, setiap kubersihkan, bocah-bocah itu pasti kembali dan mengotorinya. Capek juga,”

“Pernah kepikiran untuk memasang pagar berlistrik?”

Erwin tertawa cukup keras, “Astaga, itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak mau ditangkap polisi atas tuduhan penganiayaan terhadap anak-anak,”

“Tapi mereka menerobos masuk rumah orang,”

“Mereka hanya anak-anak, Levi. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lapar?”

“Aku baru sadar, aku belum sarapan,”

“Sudah kuduga, kau datang pagi sekali,” cetusnya percaya diri. “Ada tempat makan yang menyediakan menu sarapan yang lezat,”

“Wah, apa kau ini ahli kuliner atau semacamnya? Kau selalu tahu tempat-tempat makanan enak,”

“Aku hanya suka makan, Levi. Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Setelah kita membereskan semua ini,”

❉

Erwin dan Levi menangguhkan sarapan hingga pukul sebelas dan saat ini lebih pantas rasanya jika Erwin mengganti tawarannya menjadi makan siang. Laki-laki itu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan musik yang Levi suka. Sebelum pergi, Erwin terlihat menjejalkan beberapa bungkus roti _custard_ ke dalam tas kecil yang mana membuat Levi curiga.

Erwin menyalakan mesin mobil; menginjak kopling dan menarik persneling menuju gigi mundur. Bahu Levi sedikit tersentak ke belakang begitu Erwin melewati undakan kecil, lelaki itu menjeling; memberinya tatapan seolah berkata, “Tenang, aku bisa mengatasinya,”

Ketika mereka sudah melewati beberapa restoran makanan cepat saji, mal, restoran tradisional, dan segala jenis tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menyajikan makan siang, Erwin masih belum memberhentikan mobilnya. Khawatir Erwin kesasar, Levi bertanya, “Kita mau ke mana sih?”

“Um …” sesaat lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya, sebelah tangan menepuk-nepuk setir. “Pocitelj.”

Bola mata Levi membesar, “Pocitelj?” ulangnya.

Erwin mengangguk, “Kau sudah lapar? Makanya aku bawa beberapa roti _custard,_ karena perjalanan kita akan makan waktu sekitar 2 jam kalau tidak macet,”

“Kau gila,”

“Aku cuma bosan, Levi,”

Levi tidak mengomel, perutnya terlalu lapar. Dia tidak pernah ke Pocitelj, paling-paling tidak sengaja lewat. Erwin sepertinya tahu lebih banyak mengenai Bosnia ketimbang dirinya. Pengunjung memang lebih sering berkeliling karena mereka tidak bisa melihatnya setiap hari sedang penduduk asli seringkali menunda-nunda dengan alasan: nanti juga bisa. Levi berani bertaruh bahwa Kenny pun belum pernah benar-benar mengelilingi Bosnia.

Sudah empat lagu lewat sejak mereka jalan, Levi telah bosan membaca papan jalan selama mereka berkendara. Ia menunduk, melepaskan sepatu bot dan kaus kakinya sebelum menekuk kaki ke atas dan merapatkan tumit di udara. Erwin sempat berhenti di pom bensin untuk memenuhi tangki bahan bakar dan membeli sebotol air mineral dingin berukuran satu setengah liter di mini market. Dia juga membeli empat bungkus snickers yang dilahapnya sembari menyetir.

“Sori ya, di hari libur aku malah menculikmu begini,” ungkap Erwin ketika mereka melewati daerah Konjic.

“Tidak apa-apa, _road trip_ tidak buruk. Toh, aku juga sedang ingin libur dari rutinitasku,”

“Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bosan menggambari tubuh orang-orang,”

Levi menyeringai, “Kau bercanda, kadang aku bisa jadi malas hanya karena hal remeh dari konsumenku; kulit yang berjerawat, berdaki, atau mereka yang terlalu banyak bicara.”

“Aku masuk daftar yang ketiga dong?”

“Ya, tapi kau bukan klienku,”

Seolah tak kehabisan topik untuk bicara, Erwin selalu membahas hal-hal yang aneh, serius, bahkan tidak penting. Lucunya, Levi masih bisa menanggapi semua hal itu. Bahkan ketika Erwin bercerita soal polisi Kuba yang menyuruhnya kembali ke Amerika sesaat setelah ia tiba di bandara, padahal Levi perlu mengingat-ingat Kuba itu ada di sebelah mana. Ia juga bercerita tentang tempat kerja dan mahasiswanya yang _nyeleneh_. Mebahas dialog yang digunakan pemain dalam film porno sebagai bahan kajian atau menganalisis bahasanya sendiri ketika bicara.

Levi menganggap semua cerita Erwin begitu menarik.

 

Setelah mangkir satu jam dari waktu yang diperkirakan, Erwin dan Levi tiba di Pocitelj. Mereka memarkir mobil di sebuah kafe yang hanya buka di bulan Juni, Juli, dan Agustus. Bertandang ke sana, mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat pintu dan menunggu pelayan datang. kipas angin berputar-putar di langit-langit walaupun toko ini sudah memasang AC. Ketika pelayan datang, Erwin dan Levi memesan dua set makan siang dengan eskrim.

Levi membuka anoraknya, menyampirkannya di punggung kursi dan bersiap menyantap makan siang. Bukan hal yang istimewa, makanan umum yang biasa dia jumpai di setiap sudut kota Sarajevo.

“Jadi, kita datang ke sini hanya untuk makan _pita bread_ yang sebenarnya bisa kau beli di Sarajevo sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan,”

“Bukan makanannya,” balas Erwin santai. “Di atas sana, ada pemandangan bagus. Setiap kali aku ke sana, aku merasa lebih menghargai hidup,”

“Dasar kolot.”

“Serius, Levi. Apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?”

Levi harus mengakui set makan siangnya lebih enak ketimbang apa yang biasa ditemukannya di Sarajevo. Antara rasa masakannya yang lezat atau faktor kelaparan karena hanya mengunyah roti _custard._ “Tidak, belum pernah. Lewat sih sering,”

“Bagus kalau begitu,”

“Kau beruntung karena aku sedang dalam _mood_ bagus, biasanya aku akan marah-marah,”

“Karena diajak berlibur?” senyum jahil itu muncul lagi di wajahnya. Levi ingin melemparnya dengan garpu.

“Uh-huh,” balasnya acuh tak acuh.

“Aku mau numpang mengisi baterai ponsel,” Erwin beringsut menuju konter dan berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan. Seperti biasa, gayanya begitu kasual dan akrab. Pelayan kafe itu serta merta tersenyum dan mempersilakannya mengisi baterai di steker yang terdapat di dekat dapur.

Ketika Erwin kembali, Levi sudah menghabiskan makan siang dan juga eskrimnya. Dia merasa banyak orang yang memerhatikannya dan benar saja, begitu ia mendongak dan melihat sekeliling beberapa pengunjung kafe nampak heran. Barangkali karena tato dan giwang, seperti biasa. Levi tidak terlalu peduli. Tetapi ketika kupingnya menangkap suatu kalimat dari seorang perempuan,

“Lihat, pria yang di sampingnya. Mereka punya tato yang sama, pasangan jiwa, manis sekali!”

Manis? Di sebelah mananya?

Tampangnya jelas bukan tipikal yang bisa dianggap manis, Erwin apalagi. Ia lebih mirip preman ketimbang dosen ketika penampilannya asal seperti ini. Kaus oblong, celana pendek selutut, dan sandal jepit karet. Tato di mana-mana. Tetapi lain urusannya jika yang dibilang manis itu adalah tato mereka, mungkin gambarnya memang _cute_?

 

Usai makan, Erwin mengajaknya mendaki bukit. Menapaki jalan bebatuan menuju bangunan-bangunan tua yang juga mulai ramai dikunjungi turis. Mereka berdua bukan tipe yang gemar berfoto, jadi Erwin meninggalkan ponselnya di kafe sambil menunggu baterainya penuh. Levi bertanya apakah ia tidak khawatir jika ponselnya hilang dan Erwin menanggapinya dengan santai, “Kalau harus hilang ya hilang.”

Musim panas dan pendakian bukit, kombinasi yang sempurna. Tetapi usahanya terbayar ketika melihat hamparan bangunan di bawah bukit. Jernihnya biru sungai Neretva bersanding dengan jalanan aspal yang sepi. Levi menatap pemandangan di bawah kakinya dengan saksama.  Bertahun-tahun hidup di Negara ini, tak pernah ia sengaja berkunjung ke sini. Dan hari ini Erwin membawanya.

Angin meniup helai poninya di kening, Levi menariknya dan sesaat setelah itu mendapati Erwin yang tengah menatap kepadanya seolah takjub. Matanya sebiru laut dan Levi sempat terlena. Laki-laki berambut arang itu bergeming, sejurus kemudian ujung bibirnya tertarik kaku, membentuk senyuman gabir.

“Apa?” tanya Levi.

Kedua mata Erwin mengerjap, kelima jemarinya berlari menyugar rema pirang yang lusuh. “ _No, it’s nothing,_ ”

Baik Levi maupun Erwin, keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan itu lebih lanjut. Levi mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menuju bayang-bayang gedung tua untuk berteduh sebab kepalanya mulai pengar. Ditatapnya punggung Erwin yang mengilap dibanjur peluh, tato-tato duplikatnya begitu indah dipandang. Selama ini, ia hanya melihat tato-tato itu via cermin yang didekatkan di punggungnya, tentu saja ia tak pernah melihatnya sedetail ini.

Harus ia akui, punggung Erwin yang bersih dan kecokelatan pantas dengan tato-tato itu. Sayang sekali jika suatu ketika mereka akan menghilang. Jikalau hilang, Levi ingin sekali menggambari punggung itu. Tato sayap akan cocok untuknya, jangan tanggung-tanggung, ukuran besar sekaligus. Dua sayap yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung skapulanya dengan warna hitam, mereka akan meregang dan mengerut seperti mengepak ketika Erwin menggerakan ototnya.

“Levi … Levi?” Erwin memanggilnya, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sekali gerakan. “Kau baik-baik saja?” tatapannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

“Ya, aku cuma sedikit pusing,”

“Kita pulang?”

“Kenapa? Kita menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sini,”

“Yang paling kunikmati adalah perjalanannya sih. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa,”

Erwin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membantu Levi untuk berdiri.

“Kita bisa diam di sini sedikit lebih lama, aku tidak apa-apa,”

“Kita pulang saja. Kalau diam lebih lama lagi, jam berapa kita akan tiba di Sarajevo? Jalanan macet di sore hari, kita berdua punya pekerjaan besok,”

Levi tidak berargumen, keputusan Erwin selalu tepat dan penuh pikir panjang. Ketika mencoba berjalan, Erwin mengulurkan tangannya lagi sebagai bantuan. Levi menampiknya.

Sebelum kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi, Erwin masuk ke dalam kafe dan mengambil ponselnya; Levi menunggu di dalam mobil.

Erwin kembali dengan cepat, duduk di sebelah Levi dan memberinya senyum singkat sebelum menjalankan mobil. Kali ini Erwin tidak menyalakan musik, maka dari itu Levi mengambil inisiatif. Meyalakan radio dan mencari stasiun yang tengah memutar musik folk. Erwin nampak tak keberatan dengan segala tindak tanduknya—membongkar lemari es, menaikkan kaki ke dasbor, dan kali ini memonopoli radio dalam mobilnya. Lain dari biasanya, Erwin hanya mengemudi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Barangkali dia pusing juga, pikir Levi.

“Sepi sekali,” cetus Levi.

Erwin mengerling lalu tertawa kecil, “Sepertinya aku sedikit pusing juga,”

“Mau kugantikan?”

“Kau bisa menyetir?”

“Tidak.”

“Jangan deh, nanti destinasi kita belok. Dari awalnya ke rumah, malah alam baka,”

Keduanya tertawa lalu mereda beberapa detik setelahnya.

“Dulu, aku sempat ingin mati. Sangat ingin.” Levi melanjutkan sesi pembicaraan.

“Sekarang masih?”

“Sedikit,”

“Kenapa?”

“Waktu itu aku masih sangat naif. Usiaku enam belas tahun dan aku tidak punya keahlian lain selain berkelahi, pamanku abusif, dan rasa-rasanya aku tidak tahu hidupku di masa depan nanti seperti apa. Sempat berpikir menjadi tukang pukul atau masuk organisasi bawah tanah, tapi bakalan merepotkan. Maksudku, siapa yang tahu di tengah jalan aku berubah pikiran sedang organisasi seperti itu sifatnya keras; keluar berarti cari mati. Yah, aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku lebih jauh lagi jadi mati adalah jalan terbaik,”

“Itu yang kaupikirkan dulu?”

Levi mengangguk, ia terkejut bisa bicara begitu banyak pada Erwin termasuk rahasia-rahasia kecilnya. Yang dilakukannya kini seperti racauan-racauan mabuk, kurang lebih seperti itu.

“Aku tidak punya orangtua, keuanganku saat itu pas-pasan, _no skill_. Aku mau apa?”

“Skil? Bagaimana dengan menggambar?”

“Sekolah Seni di sini mahal, Erwin. Pamanku tidak sedermawan itu untuk menyekolahkan aku ke Universitas,”

“Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa melanjutkan studi?”

“Aku punya _sugar daddy.“_

Erwin menatapnya horor, “ _Sugar da—“_

“Bercanda,” sendanya, menepuk punggung Erwin yang nampak tegang. “Aku mendapatkan pinjaman dari orangtua Petra dan Gunther, sampai sekarang masih aku cicil.”

“Lalu kenapa kau masih punya keinginan untuk mati?”

“Memangnya kau mau hidup selamanya?”

Sedikit jeda, “Benar juga,”

“Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu kadang suka tiba-tiba muncul, hmm … entahlah. Mereka membuatku stres, hidupku juga membosankan,”

“Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mati sih, tapi kalau kabur, sering.”

“Kabur?”

“Iya, kabur. Ketika umurku delapan belas tahun, aku pergi ke Wageningen, dua tahun kemudian aku pergi ke Tokyo, lalu Agra dan banyak tempat lain tapi karena aku sudah lelah, jadi aku menetap lebih lama di sini,”

“Juga faktor usia,”

“Hei, aku belum setua itu,”

“ _Soon-to-be-forty,_ kan?”

“Levi, jangan buat aku menurunkanmu di sini,”

“Aku bisa memanggil taksi,”

“Teleponmu mati,”

“Ah, kau benar. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi teman perjalananmu,” Levi geli dengan kenaifannya sendiri, namun ia berusaha memasang tampang tenang.

“Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak pulang, ayahku memberi ceramah tiap kali menelepon.”

“Menanyakan kapan kau akan pulang?”

“Kapan aku menikah.”

Levi tidak menyahut, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi tercangkung di depan dada. Jalan Put života di pukul delapan malam. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

 

Rumah Erwin nampak lebih baik. Rumput-rumput di halamannya tidak meninggi laiknya ilalang dan lampunya lebih terang karena telah diganti. Erwin melaluinya, terus melaju hingga tiba di kompleks perumahan Levi lima belas kilometer setelahnya.

Seperti biasa, mobil berhenti beberapa blok dari rumah Levi karena perbaikan jalan tersebut belum selesai. Erwin mematikan mesin mobil juga musik yang mengalun dari _speaker_ ; Levi melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Sebelum turun, Erwin menarik sikunya.

“Untuk hari ini, terimakasih,”

“Oh, itu bukan apa-apa,” jawab Levi ringan, tangan sudah berada di gagang pintu. “Kita impas,”

“ _… Yeah,”_ cerkas mata biru itu tak kelihatan di bawah remangnya lampu mobil.

Levi melepaskan pegangannya di gagang pintu, pinggang memutar beberapa derajat ke arah Erwin. Levi bergerak mendekatinya, meraih rahang kokoh pria itu, dan mencium bibirnya. Erwin tak sempat membalas karena Levi buru-buru menarik tubuhnya menjauh, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan Erwin. Ia mengambil jalan pintas hingga mobil itu tak bisa membuntutinya.

 _Crap._ Jantung Levi berdenyut agak kencang barusan. Levi bergegas masuk ke rumah, mengucapkan hai secara sekilas pada Kenny, pamannya yang tengah bermain domino dengan tetangga di teras dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Kenny meneriakinya tetapi Levi tidak peduli.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya barusan?

Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, menyalakan pancuran air dan berharap guyuran air itu bisa membuatnya lupa akan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kurang dari satu jam lalu. Aku butuh istirahat, pikirnya, seraya menyugar helai rambut dengan jemari. Kelelahan membuatnya tidak stabil secara emosional. Awalnya dia meracau tentang masa lalunya yang buruk. Lalu tentang keadaan keluarganya. Kemudian merasa terempas tatkala Erwin menyebutkan keinginan ayahnya untuk menikah.

Pasangan jiwa bukanlah patokan jodoh, laki-laki seperti Erwin punya modal kelampau cukup untuk menjadi kepala keluarga.

❉

Erwin tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa selimut, tetap terjaga hingga alarmnya berbunyi. Ia memikirkan tindakan Levi semalam—tangkupan kedua tangannya di wajah, ciuman yang ceroboh.

Tadi pagi, saat Erwin mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi lalu menanggalkan kausnya, Erwin menyadari bahwa tato di lengan kanannya hampir lenyap. Mereka hilang satu per satu dan yang membuat Erwin heran adalah, kenapa dia tidak merasa senang dengan ini?

Tidak juga merasa sedih. Erwin merasa biasa-biasa saja.

Entah sejak kapan, tato bukan lagi menjadi fokus utamanya ketika hendak bertemu Levi. Erwin merasa senang ketika melihat Levi, sesederhana itu.

Ia duduk di kursinya dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut, seperti anak yang murung ketika tahu bahwa Santa tidak nyata. Kudapan tak disentuhnya dan dibiarkan mendingin diterpa udara. Dia memperhatikan anak-anak yang berlarian menuju jalan raya dengan kincir angin di tangan mereka, melewatinya tanpa permisi. Tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan kekacauan hatinya, kecuali Levi, barangkali.

Laki-laki pendek itu bisa saja merasakan hal yang sama. Erwin tak senaif itu untuk mendakwa bahwa Levi melakukannya atas dasar iseng. Ia yakin, dia tidak seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika tebakannya justru meleset. Kalau Levi memiliki alasan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Erwin merasa seperti seorang misantrop.

❉

“Berapa kali _sih_ aku bilang untuk datang tepat waktu?” Levi mengawali pertemuan mereka di hari Selasa dengan komplain.

Erwin terlongong-longong melihatnya duduk di depan kedai Mike dengan tampang _grumpy_ seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Levi memanggilnya sekali lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Erwin perlu menjentikkan jari di belakang telinganya sendiri agar bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan kaku, dia berjalan menghampiri Levi, meletakkan tas kerjanya di kursi kosong dan duduk dengan wajah yang tegang.

“Aku sudah duduk di sini dari dua jam yang lalu,”

Erwin menyambarnya, “Aku pikir … kau tidak akan datang,”

“Kenapa?” tukas Levi. “Kita sudah buat perjanjian, bukan? Kau dan aku akan terus bertemu agar tato di tubuhmu menghilang,”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hanya saja, Levi—“

“Kau tidak akan memesan makanan?”

“Tunggu, tunggu, aku ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan,”

“Oke,” Levi menghela napas panjang. “Tapi setelah ini, jangan kaubahas lagi,”

“Dua hari yang lalu di dalam mobil, itu sebuah ciuman kan?”

“Ya.”

Erwin tersenyum tipis, “Tapi kenapa kau menciumku?”

 “Itu dua pertanyaan. Cepat pesan makanannya,”

❉

Tidak ada yang membahas perkara ciuman itu tetapi bukan berarti mereka berdua melupakannya. Erwin masih penasaran tetapi ia tidak berani bertanya, Levi sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan. Fokus saja pada penelitian dan penghapusan tatomu, katanya.

Mereka masih berjumpa di hari Selasa dan Sabtu. Topik obrolan mereka kadang menggugah, kadang juga tidak. Durasi lamanya mereka meminum teh juga hanya satu sampai dua jam, tak ada satupun yang memiliki inisiatif untuk tambahan waktu. Belum lagi penelitiannya semakinmenyita waktu, nyaris tidak ada keluangan yang tersisa. Keduanya merasa bingung; terhadap langkah yang akan mereka ambil, perasaan-perasaan yang berkembang, dan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menerima dan diterima. Tetapi, kurang lebihnya tidak ada yang berubah.

Terkecuali cara pandang mereka terhadap satu sama lain—yang menurut Hange, Mike, Petra, dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka—melunak.

Bulan-bulan berlalu dalam kejapan mata, wajah Erwin mulai ditumbuhi jambang dan tato di tubuhnya tinggal tersisa satu buah. Sidang terbuka untuk gelar profesornya tinggal menghitung hari. Satu pertemuan lagi dan tubuhnya bersih. Levi cukup baik untuk menjaga komitmen agar tidak membuat tato, setidaknya sampai Erwin menyelesaikan sidangnya.

Ini hari Sabtu, mereka tidak bertemu di kedai Mike melainkan di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan Wine. Bukan karena Levi merasa bosan dengan teh di kedai Mike. Levi bilang, dia ingin suasana baru dan kompensasi pertemuan terakhir harus lebih mewah. Kendati agak janggal dan mendadak, Erwin tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada Levi.

 

Satu setengah jam lewat waktu reservasi makan malam, Levi tergesa masuk ke dalam restoran. Anorak dan jins robek, seperti biasanya. Rambut hitam Levi sedikit kering diterpa udara dingin. Erwin melihatnya dari tempat duduk dan mengerling kiri-kanan sebelum akhirnya melambaikan sebelah tangannya di udara. Levi tidak melihatnya, seniman tato itu masih berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, berbicara dengan raut wajah linglung. Ia tengah mencari nama Smith di daftar tamu.

Levi mengangkat wajah, cerkas mata biru Erwin menyambutnya. Lekas dia berjalan, duduk di meja yang sama dengan Erwin, raut penyesalan menggantung bagai kulit ke dua di wajah. Levi menuturkan maafnya malam itu.

“Sori, Kenny berulah lagi,”

“Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?”

“Membakar dapur,” bahunya berkedik, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. “Aku memang bilang ingin minum Wine, tapi tidak harus di sini sih,”

“Kau tidak suka tempatnya?”

“Nanti rekeningmu jebol,”

“Aku sudah mengantisipasi,” Erwin menyentuh tangannya yang tertelungkup di atas meja, sekilas. “Anggap saja selebrasi,”

“Bajuku begini lagi,”

“Abaikan saja, kita selalu jadi pusat perhatian orang ke mana pun kita pergi, bukannya begitu?”

Levi memesan semangkuk _rukola parmesan_ dan sepiring _caramilze lamb chops,_ serta segelas Merlot. Erwin memesan menu yang sama, tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk memilih-milih. Levi menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Di atas panggung sebuah _band_ local beranggotakan enam orang memainkan lagu-lagu Jazz dalam bahasa Serbia dengan aransemen baru. Vokalisnya seorang perempuan, usianya kurang lebih dua puluh tahun, menggunakan gaun berwarna merah tua. Bibirnya dipulas gincu merah, persis Monroe.

“Sidang terbukamu kapan?” tanya Levi.

“Kurang lebih dua minggu lagi, tanggal delapan belas,”

“Apa kau butuh karangan bunga sebagai ucapan selamat?” Levi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. “Nanti kukirimkan ke pelataran Universitasmu,”

“Aku khawatir yang kau kirim malah karangan bunga berduka,”

“Hei, aku tidak sejahat itu.” Tukas Levi cepat. “Tapi kau pasti akan membuat perayaan besar-besaran, ya? Biasanya kan begitu.”

“Tidak juga, paling-paling hanya acara dengan kolega. Tidak sampai pesta besar begitu,”

“Hmm … “ Levi memainkan giwang di kupingnya. “Tanggal delapan belas ya,” dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana, menuliskan tanggalan itu dalam memo. “Pastikan kau pilih kemeja yang bagus, jangan yang kuning cerah seperti kemarin. Selera _fashion_ -mu itu jelek sekali lho,”

Erwin tidak bisa membantah ataupun balik menyerang sebab dandanan Levi selalu lebih enak dilihat ketimbang dirinya. “Aku memakai baju berasaskan kenyamanan, bukan tampilan,”

“Tidak usah membela diri, Pak.”

Erwin tertawa, “Kautahu, setiap kali kau memanggilku ‘Pak’ aku merasa telah berusia setengah abad,”

Pesanan mereka diantarkan ke meja oleh dua orang pelayan berpakaian rapi. Levi melap garpu dan pisaunya sebelum menyantap makanan menggunakan tisu.

“Kau juga tahu kalau aku cuma bercanda,”

“Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tersinggung, Levi.”

"Suami idaman tidak boleh mudah tersinggung,"

"Jika yang menyinggungnya adalah istriku sendiri, aku pasti terima."

“Setelah ini, apa kau akan kembali ke Amerika? Merayakannya dengan Ayahmu, misal?”

“Nah,” Erwin memasok satu potongan salad ke mulut. “Kalau sudah ada calon,”

“Calon …?”

“Pengantin,”

“Oh.”

“Bercanda, Levi.” Erwin begitu berani menampakkan deretan geligi sempurnanya setelah melempar lelucon yang membuat Levi sedikit sebal. “Aku pasti pulang, Ayahku perlu melihat wujud anaknya setidaknya beberapa tahun sekali.”

“Berapa lama?”

“Aku bahkan belum menentukan tanggalnya. Nanti saja,”

Levi tidak menanggapi. Sebagai seorang A, dia tidak suka berbicara ketika makan. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah, ia tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa.

❉

Ketakutan itu seumpama semut yang merayap lalu merongrong telapak kaki dan tangan. Keringat dingin jadi merembes keluar, konsentrasinya Levi nyaris pecah.

Mereka sudah keluar dari restoran, tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Erwin adalah mengajaknya pulang. Oleh karena itu dia membuat antisipasi, sebut saja _plan B._  Levi membawa kabur sepeda motor butut milik Kenny, membawanya tanpa surat-surat. Dia hanya malas untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan rumah dan melihat mobil Erwin melaju pulang.

Erwin tampak kecewa, dia berkata, “Tidak apa-apa.”

Levi memerhatikan tato di leher Erwin—tato terakhirnya—mulai memudar. Seperti sihir, gambar itu menghilang dengan perlahan. Erwin tidak menyadarinya.

Terkadang suatu peristiwa bisa berakhir dengan cara yang sangat biasa dan dalam tempo yang begitu singkat. Ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju lahan parkir, Levi seperti mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa bertemu dan apa yang memicu keakraban mereka. Bukan semata-mata karena konsep _soulmate_. Dia tidak pernah membenci Erwin, dia selalu mengaguminya.

Bahkan hingga detik ini pun, setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu pasca kunjungannya ke Pocitelj, Levi masih punya hasrat untuk menggambari punggung Erwin dengan tato sayap burung. Tetapi itu tidak pernah disuarakannya, lagipula, Erwin pasti menolak mentah-mentah.

“Motormu di sebelah mana?” tanya Erwin begitu mereka sampai di area parkir.

Levi menunjuk ke arah kanan, “Di sebelah sana. Itu, yang warna merah,”

“ _Old,_ ya?”

“Punya Kenny, dia memang sudah aki-aki juga,”

Jarum di arloji Erwin sudah berjingkat ke angka sebelas, udara mulai membuat sekujur tubuh Levi menggigil sekalipun dilapis dua jaket tebal. Napas-napas mereka membentuk asap putih di udara. Cahaya lampu jalan menyorot wajah Erwin, tato di lehernya telah lenyap sempurna. Tidak meninggalkan noda setitik pun.

Berjam-jam bermain kata, pasti akan ada akhir. Bedanya, kali ini dia mungkin tak akan menjumpai pria jangkung itu lagi. Ia ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, sejujurnya.

“Levi, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?” todong Erwin tiba-tiba. “Sesaat sebelum pulang,”

"Jangan membuatnya seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir," positif, positif, positif, Levi berusaha berpikir positif.

"Kau seperti orang yang baru kepergok mencuri sesuatu atau kebelet kencing,  _uneasy._ "

"Analogimu sungguh tidak sopan," Levi merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan kunci motor. 

"Serius, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Levi baru saja akan menyalakan mesin motor ketika Erwin mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Merasa tertahan oleh suatu perasaan yang tak terkatakan, lidahnya kelu. “Kau sendiri, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?” dia mencoba berlari lagi. Kunci motor itu batal diputarnya.

“Ada.”

Jawaban Erwin memberinya kejut, Levi berusaha tenang. “Apa?”

Setelah tarikan napas yang lumayan panjang, Erwin bersuara cukup keras. “Aku sedang jatuh cinta, bagaimana denganmu?"

Levi seolah ditantang atau dipaksa berkata jujur lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Erwin seperti orang yang berusaha menelanjanginya di depan umum hanya dengan tatapan saja. Mereguk ludah, Levi mendongak. Wajah masih memajang ekspresi dingin. "Aku juga."

Erwin berjalan mendekat dan menunduk, riap rambut Levi menggelitik keningnya. "Levi, apa kau tahu, pernikahan sesama jenis itu legal di negaraku." Bangir hidung Erwin menabrak pucuk hidungnya, sebelum Levi membuka sedikit mulutnya, menyambut ciuman dari Erwin. Yang ini jelas bisa disebut ciuman dan bukan kecupan seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan Levi dulu.

Tangan besar Erwin merengkuh tubuhnya mesra sekali. Ciuman pertamanya di depan umum.

Erwin dan Levi menyudahi ciuman mereka, tetapi masih saling kecup selama beberapa detik. Saling tangkap napas yang keluar dari tubuh masing-masing.

“Kenapa kau menciumku?” tanya Levi, napasnya sedikit tersengal.

Erwin tersenyum lebar, hidungnya yang merah membuat sosoknya terlihat seperti badut. “Aku rasa alasanku sama dengan alasanmu pada saat menciumku di mobil, dulu. Semua ini, seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami,”

Levi terkekeh, dia mengecup Erwin sekali lagi. “Menemukanku?”

Erwin menggeleng pelan, “Mendapatkanmu.”


End file.
